A Prophecy of flowers
by sofiapug
Summary: A Prophecy is told, but some cats want to be in the prophecy no matter what they have to do. They would even kill to be the one that shall become the leader. Meet Flowerheart and her friends while they struggle to survive.
1. Character introduction

A Prophecy of flowers.

**Flowerheart:** A young warrior. She is a small, short-hair yellow she-cat and blue eyes. She can be very sad and quiet, but is mostly very cheerful.

She is loyal to her friends and likes to hunt with Leafclaw and Sunfur.

**Oakfur**: A warrior. One of Flowerheart few close friends. He is a long-hair cream tom with grey paws, a grey mask and tail tip. He has brown eyes.

His love interess is Rosesong but she doesn't seem to care about him.

**Blazeclaw**: A warrior. Flowerheart's best friend. He has short-hair brown fur with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes.

He spends a lot of time with Flowerheart.

He wants Flowerheart to be his mate but he is afraid that he will ruin his friendship with Flowerheart if she turns him down.

**Dusktail**: A warrior. He is a quiet tom, but can be very rude if he wants to. He has short-hair black fur and red eyes.

His love interest is Flowerheart, but Rosesong wants him to be his mate, even though he turned her down quite a few times.

**Longkit**: Dusktail's little brother. He has dark brown fur and red eyes. He is quite annoying and energic. Noone knows how can Dusktail put up with him.

**Rosesong**; A warrior. One of Flowerheart's friends. Most toms want her as their mate. She shoves it on to Flowerheart's.

Besides that, she is trustworthy and nice. She is a long-hair ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Auroratail:** The medicine cat. She is a white she-cat with black spots. She doesn't like to interact with other cats.

She is very quiet.

**Eaglepaw**: Auroratail's medicine cat apprentice. He is a ginger tabby with brown eyes. Because he spends a lot of time with Auroratail, he is as quiet as her.

**Lilyshadow**: A small, long-hair ginger warrior. She has yellow eyes and black spots.

She wants to be the center of attention.

**THUNDERCLAN:**

**Leader: Lavenderstar**: A muscular, tall she-cat. She has short-hair dark grey fur and brown eyes. The deputy, Moonmist, is her mate. Here daughter is Flowerheart.

Lavenderstar can be quite aggressive, but also very caring and loving.

**Leader apprentice**: Hawkpaw: Eaglepaw's sister. She is a small, long-hair she-cat. She is very shy.

**Deputy; Moonmist:** A tall and muscular tom. He has black short-hair fur and brown eyes. He is the leader's mate.

He loves his daughters but doesn't show it to them.


	2. Chapter 1

Flowerheart woke up in the warrior's den. Her fur was messy and she was tired.

She remembered that she promised to hunt with Blazeclaw. The she-cat got up and walked outside the den.

''Flowerheart! Hey!'' Blazeclaw ran to Flowerheart.

''Lavenderstar is setting off a hunting patrol, are you ready to go hunting?'' Blazeclaw was excited. He loved hunting with Flowerheart.

''Sure, let's go!'' Flowerheart started to look for some mice to hunt.

Flowerheart and Blazeclaw started hunting at Snakerocks. Flowerheart was able to catch two mice. Blazeclaw caught a squirrel. He was a quite strong tom but not a fast one.

''Look who we have here...'' Dusktail was standing there, in front of Flowerheart. The dark tom was usually quiet... But not around Flowerheart... That made Blazeclaw angry, jealous.

*Agh... Why did he have to show up? I was enjoying some time alone with Flowerheart.*

''Hello there Dusktail!'' Flowerheart was cheerful today.

''The leader wishes to see you. Come'' Dusktail headded to the camp, followed by Flowerheart.

Blazeclaw continued hunting. He was upset.

''Whenever I try to... Ask Flowerheart... HE shows up. It's like he stalks us!'' Blazeclaw sighed and returned to hunting.

Dusktail WAS stalking them. Not them. Flowerheart.

-Back to Flowerheart!-

Flowerheart walked in the leader's den. She was quite nervous. Why would Lavenderstar want to talk to her?

''Mother? Why did y-''

''I... Had a dream. From Starclan. In the dream... A white tom talked to me. He said his name was Sunpool. He said;''

-A dark cat shall come help a flower bloom to leadership, but before that, the shadows shall attack.

And fire shall burn the trees.-

''What do you think it means?'' Flowerheart asked, curious.

''I don't know. But you should be carefull. I believe the prophecy implies a cat will die...'' Lavenderstar looked rather sad.

''May i interrupt?'' Moomist walked in the conversation ''I believe the flower in the prophecy is Lilyshadow or Rosesong, and the shadows in the prophecy are the ShadowClan''

''Flowerheart might be the cat as well. She has what it takes to be a leader.'' Lavenderstar said, looking at Flowerheart with a loving look.

''We shall see...'' Moomist left the den.

''I believe the dark cat is Dusktail... He is quite found of you. And you need to find a mate soon...'' Lavenderstar looked at Flowerheart.

''I like Dusktail. But not... THAT way.''

''Anyways. I believe I interrupted the hunting patrol by calling you here. Please continue hunting, the fresh-kill pile is kind of empty.''

''FLOWERHEART!'' Rosesong ran to Flowerheart while she was thinking about Dusktail

''Guess who just found out that ANOTHER tom wants me to be his maaaate?'' Rosesong was happy. She liked annoying Flowerheart

''Couldn't possibly be YOU, Rosesong?'' Rosesong's plan of annoying Flowerheart worked.

''So... I saw you walking around with Dusktail... Did he said anything about me? Rosesong loved Dusktail. A lot. Too much.

''No.'' Flowersong sounded cold as ice.

''Awwwww... Anyways. How about you and me go to the hunting patrol? Auroratail told me about it. You can take Blazeclaw and that annoying tom if you want''

Flowerheart rolled her eyes. Oakfur wasn't annoying. He was cool. You just had to learn to put up with him.

''Yeah sure. I was hunting with Blazeclaw but we stopped'' Flowerheart was kind of sad that she had to stop hunting with Blazeclaw. '' But we will continue right away.''

''Ohhhhhh did he say anything important to youuuu? If you know what i mean'' Rosesong laughed.

''No.'' Flowerheart said, cold as ice, again.

''Hehe. Bring Dusktail. Please?''

Little did Rosesong knew that Dusktail was nearby. And was listening to everything.

And Dusktail was annoyed.

He already belong to Flowerheart.


	3. Chapter 2

-Ze glorius time skip-

''Ok, let's split up! Me and Flowerheart go north and you guys go south!'' Rosesong said, rushing north.

Flowerheart sighed and followed Rosesong. They walked and walked. Flowerheart felt like she should tell Rosesong about the prophecy. So. She did.

''Well I hope the flower isn't me! I wouldn't stand being the leader! Too much leadership and less time to get attention from the toms'' Rosesong smiled.

''Oh one day Dusktail is gonna fall for me! I just know it! I'm the she-cat with the most beutiful pelt, the prettiest eyes... Dusky... Why can't you just love me?''

*If you didn't brag this much, maybe he would like you*

''Flowerheart you still haven't found a mate yet, have you? If you were pretty as me, you would!'' Rosesong laughed, making Flowerheart mad.

Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from the bushes. Rosesong quickly hided behind Flowerheart. From the bushes came out a ginger cat with black spots.

''Lilyshadow! Came here for the hunting patrol?'' Flowerheart was friendly toward Lilyshadow, even though she knew that Lilyshadow disliked her.

''Yes. I did. I shall be on my way them.'' Lilyshadow started walking away.

''Lilyshadow, do you want to hunt with u-'' Before Rosesong could finish, Lilyshadow already took off.

''You know, Lilyshadow is nice at the camp with the other cats... But when she is with just one or two...'' Flowerheart said, looking at Lilyshadow taking off in the distace.

''Well, lets forget about that and keep hunting! I will tell you about ALL the toms that want be to be their mate!'' Rosesong smiled and started walking, followed by one very mad yellow she-cat.

-ANOTHER GLORIOUS TIME SKIP-

Flowerheart and Rosesong putted the squirrels they hunted in the fresh-kill pile. Flowerheart looked to Rosesong. She could be annoying, but she was a good friend when she WANTED to.

Oakfur and Blazeclaw came some time after Flowerheart and Rosesong. They hunted quite a few mice.

''Hehe! I hunted more mice than Blazeclaw! One point for Oakfur!'' Oakfur smiled and walked up to Rosesong.

''What are you gonna do tonight? I was thinking we could walk toge-''

''No thank you, I'm busy with all the toms that want to be my mates'' Rosesong smiled and blinked to Flowerheart, making the she-cat sigh.

Blazeclaw walked up to Flowerheart. He looked amused and tired. She knew that Oakfur was teasing him the hole time they hunted together.

''Never again. I hunt. With that annoying tom'' Blazeclaw stated, and walked with Flowerheart to the warrior's den.

Oakfur followed them. His heart was a little broke because Rosesong turned him down. He really liked Rosesong, with all his heart, and wanted to prove that he was worthy of her love. More than any tom.

As they entered the den, they saw Dusktail was already sleeping. He was curled up in a spot.

''Awww... Look at him. Do you think he will be mad if I go over there and sleep next to him?'' Rosesong walked up to Dusktail.

''What do you think it would happen if a tom that dislikes you, find you sleeping next to him?'' Said Blazeclaw. He was tired of Rosesong bragging and trying to get attention from Dusktail.

''Ruuuude!'' Rosesong laid down next to Dusktail. Blazeclaw looked. He almost felt sorry for Dusktail.

Flowerheart went to her spot. Blazeclaw laid down in a spot near her. She closed her eyes and felt asleep.

Rosesong started licking Dusktail's face, but for her surprise, in his sleep, he said something.

''Flower...h''

Before he could finished Rosesong backed away and went to her spot. And cried herself to sleep. She could have all the toms, but why couldn't she have this one on her collection? But... Maybe it wasn't real love.

When Flowerheart woke up, Dusktail wasn't there. Neither Blazeclaw. She got up and walked to the camp where she saw Dusktail with a kit. Longkit.

''HEY LOOK DUSKTAIL IT'S YOUR M-'' Dusktail putted his tail in Longkit's mouth so he couldn't talk.

''Good morning Flowerheart.'' Dusktail seemed happy this morning. Flowerheart wondered why.

''HA HA DUSKTAIL LIKES Y-'' Again Dusktail putted his tail in Longkit's mouth.

''By the way, Blazeclaw injured his paw and is heading to the Medice Cat's Den'' Dusktail said.

''Oh. I will go check on him. See you Later, Dusk!'' Flowerheart headed to the Medcine Cat's Den.

''HE HE, DUSKTAIL, YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO TELL FLOWERHEART YOU LIKE HER!'' Longkit said giggling and running around Dusktail.

''Shut up. I just need Blazeclaw to back away. Thats all.'' Dusktail watched Flowerheart walk away.

From a distance, one sad ginger cat watched Dusktail, realising who he liked.

Another cat watched Flowerheart. She knew about the prophecy. She wanted to be the flower in the prophecy.

A/N What starts with * is what the character is thinking.


	4. Chapter 3

Flowerheart walked to the Medicine's Cat Den. Auroratail was treating Blazeclaw's paw with some herbs.

''Hey Blazeclaw!'' Flowersong smiled and walked to the tom ''What happened to your paw?''

''I was walking near a river, tripped and got cut.'' Blazeclaw looked at his paw and sighed.

''Hey Auroratail!'' Flowersong looked to the white and black cat.

''Flowerheart. I wish to speak to you.'' Auroratail said, calmly.

''Ok.''

-THE TIME SKIP TO AFTER BLAZECLAW'S PAW WAS HEALED-

''So what do you want to talk to me?'' Flowerheart was curious. Auroratail almost never talked to her. They only talked if they had to, when Flowerheart was hurt or something.

''Our leader came to talk to me. It's about the prophecy. I think the flower in the prophecy is you... And the shadows are either Shadowclan... Or Lilyshadow...'' Auroratail sounded worried.

''Lilyshadow? She is so nice in the camp... But when she is with me...'' Flowerheart remembered that time when they were hunting and Lilyshadow showed up.

''Be careful. Your father already told her about the prophecy. She might be Rosesong's half-sister, but that doesn't mean she is good like Rosesong.'' Flowerheart shivered at the though of Rosesong and Lilyshadow being related,

Lilyshadow was the oldest one. Her father was a strong warrior called Stonedust. He died in a battle. Then, Lilyshadow's mother, Flaremask, found another mate, Runningdream. They had Rosesong, but their mother was killed by a twoleg monster. Their father was already old when he started being Flamemask's mate, so he is an elder now, but he took good care of them when they were kits.

'' I suppose I should. I don't know why Moonmist likes her that much but I don't trust her.'' Flowerheart looked to the outside, wondering where Lilyshadow was.

''Be careful.'' Auroratail got up and sited at a different spot.

'' Thanks for the advice friend!'' Flowerheart smiled and walked away.

''It's OK... Friend.'' Auroratail smiled. A friend. Finally. She waited so long for someone to recognize her as their friend.

-TO LILYSHADOW WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Lilyshadow walked to Moonmist. He was sitting on a branch in the forest, away from the camp.

''Lilyshadow. I am almost sure you are the cat in the prophecy. I want you to be the cat that blooms to leadership'' Moonmist stated, staring at Lilyshadow.

''Flowerheart is kind. Too kind. If we leave her at leadership her kindness will end killing her. She doesn't have what it takes to KILL a cat.'' Moonmist sighed ''I want her to be safe.''

''I shall do my best, Moonmist.'' Moonmist smiled.

-To Oakfur-

''Hey! Flowerheart!'' Oakfur happily ran to Flowerheart.

''Do you wanna race? Or something?'' Oakfur seemed happy.

''What happened. Did you got a chance with Rosesong?'' That had to be the answer.

''Not exactly, but Rosesong stopped chasing Dusktail! That means I have at least SOME chance now! Oakfur was so happy, Flowerheart didn't want to ruin that. The tom was quite energic.

''Goodluck bud! I hope you get to be her mate one day!''

''Thanks Flowerheart. By the way, how are things with you and... Blazeclaw going?'' Oakfur worried about Blazeclaw. He wanted Flowerheart and Blazeclaw to be happy.

''Wha. No no no. Nothing about THAT.'' Flowerheart blushed ''We are just friends. Anyways, ill be off now. Cya!'' Flowerheart walked away.


	5. Chapter 4 - Flowerheart's sorrow

''Flowerheart!'' A voice from the distance called the she-cat.

''Lavenderstar is setting another hunting patrol. Some food from the fresh-kill pile was stolen at night!'' Rosesong seemed worried. ''She told me to take you with me.''

''Alright. Lets go, Rosesong.''

Flowerheart and Rosesong walked and walked for a long time. They arrived a place with a river with sharp rocks. Rosesong seemed cheerful today. Flowerheart wondered why.

''Hey Flowerheart, I just want to tell you... Sometimes I brag about all the toms... But I really don't mean to hurt your feelings. You are my closest friend, Flowerheart.''

''Wow. Rosesong I thought I would never hear you say that! Thank you!''

Rosesong smiled and walked a bit forward. She stared at the water for a few moments them turned around and faced Flowerheart.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes. Flowerheart wasn't paying attention but Rosesong was.

A big white cat jumped at Flowerheart. He tried to claw her head but she dodged. He tried again, this time making a huge scratch on her ear.

Rosesong tackled the white cat, pinning him down, but it threw her away and rushed to claw Flowerheart.

Flowerheart prepared for attack. The cat was taller, stronger and faster than her. She probably wouldn't survive... But suddenly.

Rosesong tackled Flowerheart to a tree, taking all the damage and being throw into the river.

The white cat ran away, when he hit Rosesong, he kept running and hit a tree.

Flowerheart rushed to help her friend stuck in the sharps rocks of the river. She pulled and pulled but Rosesong was bigger than her.

Rosesong's vision was fading away, but she knew if Flowerheart kept trying, she would get stuck in the river herself and drown.

Rosesong pushed Flowerheart away. The river took her away and dragged her through the sharp rocks.

On her final moments, Rosesong didn't think about all the toms she was leaving. She thought about Oakfur that never got a chance to love her. About Lilyshadow, that her father never paid attention to her. And more important, about Flowerheart. She loved Flowerheart more than her own sister. They did everything toghether. Rosesong smiled.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in Starclan! Her mother, Flaremask was there!

''Mother!'' Rosesong rushed to her mother, happy as ever.

''Rosesong! My dear, dear Rosesong!'' Flaremask had tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She was sad that Rosesong didn't live too long, but happy that she wasn't alone.

Rosesong's pelt was glowing, her eyes shining. She was same age when she met Flowerheart. She was the happiest that time.

''Mother... Is it true that I can watch Flowerheart from here?'' Rosesong still cared about Flowerheart, even on Starclan.

''Yes. You can. I watched you when you were alive, Rosesong. ''

-Back to Flowerheart-

Flowerheart cried and cried. She knew what happened to Rosesong. She couldn't do anything. She thought she was weak.

She got up and rushed to the clan, telling what happened to Rosesong.

Dusktail was sad. He didn't want to be mates with Rosesong but he wanted to be friends with her.

Blazeclaw felt guilty for beign mean to Rosesong.

Oakfur...

''THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, FLOWERHEART!'' Oakfur hissed at Flowerheart tears in his eyes.

''NO IT'S NOT! SHE TRIED, OAKFUR!'' Dusktail stood in front of Flowerheart, protecting her.

''WELL IF SHE WASN'T SUCH A DUMB, WEAK CAT ROSESONG WOULD BE ALIVE! IN FACT I WISHED FLOWERHEART DIED IN ROSESONG'S PLACE!'' Oakfur screamed and hissed at Dusktail. His heart was broken and there was no way to fix it.

Flowerheart walked away, crying and calling out for Rosesong. From all of them, she was the one that was hurt the most.

She sat in the warrior's den , crying and.

''WEAK!'' She remembered Moonmist say that to her.

''UGLY!'' She tried to stop the voices, but she just couldn't.

''YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN ROSESONG'S PLACE!''

Flowerheart cried herself to sleep.

A/N I got a review that I should put more excitement and I always wanted to kill Rosesong, so let the plot begin!


	6. Chapter 5- The funeral

Oakfur ran and ran. He sat down near the river Rosesong died and cried. His heart was stained with sadness, but now it would be stained with something more.

''Oakfur.'' A ginger cat with black spots came near Oakfur. ''I know how you feel. She was my sister after all...''

Oakfur looked at Lilyshadow, she did resemble Rosesong...

''Half-sister, Lilyshadow. And no, you don't know how I feel, you two didn't even talk to each other.''

''Does it matter if she is my sister or half-sister?! I loved her as much as you did Oakfur!''

Oakfur sighed and started to cry again.

''Look... I came to talk to you about Flowerheart.''

''WHAT ABOUT HER?!'' Oakfur turned at Lilyshadow. There was so much anger and hate for Flowerheart in his eyes. Just what she needed.

''You know about the prophecy, right?''

''I do, Blazeclaw told me.''

''Most believe that Flowerheart is the flower of the prophecy. I don't. I believe it is me. I'm far more fit to be the leader.'' Lilyshadow turned from sweet and fake to serious and cold. '' If she couldn't help Rosesong how to you expect her to be the leader? She is weak.''

''I... Agree.'' Oakfur stared at the water.

''Good. I need help. I want you to be my partner. If we do this right, you can be the Deputy.'' Lilyshadow smiled.

Oakfur remembered how much he loved Rosesong and how angry and sad he was that Flowerheart couldn't save her. He needed revenge.

''Alright. What do we do first?''

''First. We weaken even more Flowerheart AND get a step ahead.'' Lilyshadow giggled. '' We kill Lavenderstar.''

''I see... That would be a good idea. But how?'' Oakfur wasn't himself now. He was broken and stained.

''Let's just blame it on twolegs or snakes! Let's make it look like an accident!'' Lilyshadow thought for a second. '' We also will have to kill Moonmist... I have an idea! I have been taking some food from the fresh-kill pile to help a loner. He has quite a troubled past about the clans so most cats attack him when they see him. He is a quite strong white tom. He will do anything I tell him.''

''Alright. We will start with working on a trap for Lavenderstar!''

Oakfur's mind was so broken. He would believe in anything now, and after all, Lilyshadow did resemble Rosesong, and Oakfur always wanted to be with the beautiful ginger she-cat. Now he could be with her sister. He thought it would fix his heart.

TO FLOWERHEART

Flowerheart had a nightmare. In the nightmare Rosesong and Oakfur appeared in front of her, telling her it was all her fault...

''It's... not... my FAULT!'' Flowerheart screamed and woke up. Dusktail was sitting next to her. He seemed sad.

''Flowerheart... Are you alright?'' Dusktail seemed worried. He was never this warm to someone.

''I'm fine.'' Flowerheart turned around and tried to sleep.

She heard someone say something in the warrior's den. It was Silverstreak, the white and grey tom.

''How do you think she will take it?''

''I heard Sandkit saw it.'' The other voice was Scarletleg, Silverstreak's mate.

''That's awful! At least it wasn't one of our kits!''

Flowerheart turned at Dusktail. He had a nervous look on his face.

'' Dusktail... There is something you aren't telling me.''

Dusktail sighed.

''They found Rosesong's body. It's horrifying, don't...

Flowerheart got up and walked away, searching for the cats burying the body.

She walked to see Auroratail, Lavenderstar and Blazeclaw burrying Rosesong.

Rosesong's belly was split open and there was tons of blood. The river had made serious damage to the body. She died with her eyes open, so the river did a lot of damage to them. Flowerheart never saw a corpse before.

Flowerheart walked closer. Lavenderstar looked at her surprised. Blazeclaw just nodded at her. Auroratail gave her a sad smile.

''Bury her with roses. She deserves it.'' Flowerheart didn't cry. It seemed that Rosesong's death made her stronger.

''Lavenderstar. I have seen the cat that tried to murder me. I want to avenge Rosesong.''

''Flowerheart, don't. Revenge isn't something good. Wait for the right time and all bad cats shall be punished by StarClan.'' Lavenderstar was depressed, so she talked slowly.

''I see.''

Flowerheart remembered all those times she spent with Rosesong. All those years were just taken away by a random cat. Why would he do that? Who was him?

She knew that things would be different now. She would avenge Rosesong, but that would come with time.

An elder walked up to the funeral. Auroratail and Flowerheart were putting red roses with Rosesong's corpse.

''Flowerheart'' Runningdream called for the she-cat.

''Rosesong loved you very much. Im sure she wouldn't want you to blame yourself for her death. She wanted the best for you, sometimes it doesn't seems like it, but Rosesong had a big heart, even thought she bragged alot...''

The elder's words made Flowerheart's leg shivver and fall to the cold ground. She started crying and calling for Rosesong. Runningdream comforted Flowerheart.

''Rosesong... I'm so sorry! I'M USELESS! I'M NOT WORTHY OF ANY OF THIS!''

All of the cats there suddenly heard a sweet voice.

''You are worth a lot Flowerheart. Don't blame yourself...'' Rosesong's voice dissapeared in thin air.

Her body was buried with roses, like she deserved.


	7. Chapter 6

A while after Rosesong's funeral, Flowerheart was recovering well. First she thought it was all her fault, but now, that she received Rosesong's message, she was getting better!

Dusktail and Blazeclaw were supporting her. But still, she missed the she-cat sweet voice, her jokes... That hole in her heart wouldn't be filled that easily.

As for Oakfur... Well...

Lilyshadow's plan was working quite well on him. As planned, he fell for her looks (because she looks like Rosesong) and now the puppeteers strings were being put in Oakfur's mind and heart. He didn't realize he was beign manipulated.

Lilyshadow had watched twoleg's in the twolegplace for a while. She saw something called ''rat poison.'' It kills rats. It would be the perfect thing to kill Lavenderstar. When she dies they could blame someone or just the prey.

She took a box of it and dragged it to the forest. She hid it in a bush and went to talk to Oakfur.

They met far away from the clan, where no one could hear them.

''Oakfur, I have a plan! I took some poison from the twolegs! We can kill Lavenderstar!'' Lilyshadow had a creepy smile on her face. ''Give this to Stripedspirit. Tell him it's for Lavenderstar!'' Lilyshadow gave a lizard filled with the poison inside.

Oakfur rushed to the camp. Lavenderstar didn't like Stripedspirit. In fact, everyone thought Stripedspirit was an evil cat because he was related to the loner that killed the past leader.

When Stripedspirit recieved the lizard, he thought it would be a good idea to please Lavenderstar by giving her prey.

The poison's effects started to quick in. Auroratail was called, but there was nothing she could do.

''There was some powerfull poison in this lizard...'' Auroratail looked at the prey given by Stripedspirit. Moonmist saw Stripedspirit give the prey.

''WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS? TRAITOR!'' Moonmist was devastated. Everyone thought Stripedspirit killed Lavenderstar.

The weak leader was on it's last breaths. Flowerheart watched, horrified, as another piece of her heart died.

''Please, my dear daughter, don't be sad. Be strong. I lo-'' Lavenderstar closed her eyes. She died so quickly.

On StarClan, she finally met with Stonefang, Flowerheart's big brother. He was killed by a twoleg metal monster when Flowerheart was just an apprentice. Tears streamed down Lavenderstar's face. She was worried about Flowerheart, but happy to finally be with her mother, father and son.

Moonmist cried and cried, blaming Stripedspirit.

''SILVERSTREAK, SCARLETLEG, TAKE STRIPEDSPIRIT OUT OF THE TERRITORY. YOU WILL NOT RETURN, STRIPEDSPIRIT!''

Tears formed in Stripedspirit's eyes. He didn't deserve it. He was a good cat, but no one believed him.

Lilyshadow and whispered to Oakfur

''The best way to attack a cat is to attack it's mind.''

Moonmist was so blind. He made Lilyshadow the deputy.

And left Flowerheart behind.

A/N: The plot thickens! Anyways, soon i'll have to decide which cat is going to be Flowerheart's mate.

I know, this was a short chapter... But I had some tests and couldn't fail them.

Anyways, from now on, there will be more deaths and stuff.


	8. Chapter 7

After Lavenderstar was gone, Moonmist became the leader, getting the -star suffix.

Everything was going just like Lilyshadow planned. She was finally glad she trained Ravenfeet to becoming a warrior, because a deputy must have traine an appretice.

Oakfur mind was completely broken. He was just a puppet. An empty puppet.

Dusktail was keeping an eye on Lilyshadow and Oakfur. They usually went for ''walks'' and where not seen on the camp for a long while.

Blazeclaw was sitting with Flowerheart at the Warrior's den. She was heartbroken.

''Blazeclaw...'' Flowerheart said quietly. Her fur was quite messy and her voice was weak.

''Hm?'' Blazeclaw stared at Flowerheart. He couldn't see her like that. It was horrible. He had to do something.

''Why is your name... BLAZE claw? Why not Pine or Leaf... Your fur is not even red...''

''Well, when my father was a young warrior, not an old and grumpy elder, he had a friend named Blazefoot. One day, Blazefoot saved my father, but died in the process. So my father named me after him.'' Blazeclaw seemed happy that Flowerheart was getting her mother's death out of her head. It had been a while since it happened.

Flowerheart gave him a sad smile. She got up and started walking away from the warrior's den.

''Flowerheart.'' A black tom appeared in front of her.

''Hello Dusky'' Flowerheart gave him a sad smile. She called him Dusky sometimes. Blazeclaw didn't like that very much.

Dusktail was concerned about her safety. He told her about the things that he saw Oakfur and Lilyshadow do. They were acting rather suspicius lately.

''Also... This is just between you and me...'' Dusktail had a sad look on his face.'' I saw Stripedspirit... Dead. It seems he was murdered because of the bites and scratches on his neck and body...''

*So... Someone murdered Stripedspirit so he couldn't tell something about the prey...*

''Take me there.''

Dusktail led Flowerheart to the place where the scratched and bitten body was. It was near the Twolegplace. There were paw marks around it and a trail.

'' The killer must have dragged the body here... To blame the twolegs.'' Flowerheart had learned about stuff like this with Auroratail. ''Huh? What's this?'' Flowerheart saw something on the body.

White fur.

*Could it be that... The same cat that murdered Rosesong... Murdered Stripedspirit?*

There was also a strange scent she knew from somewhere.

''**O-Oakfur?!**''

''You smelled it too. I couldn't believe it...'' Dusktail stared at the corpse for a while.''I think this has something to do with Whiteslash, the warrior that murdered tons of cats just for power. Flowerheart, how did the cat that murdered Rosesong look like?''

''He had white fur and red eyes...''

''If I'm not mistaken, that how Whiteslash looked like...''

They both stared at the corpse for a while them left.

TIME-SKIP BROUGHT TO U BY MUFFINS

Moonstar called a clan meeting. Longkit was now 6 moons old.

''Longkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Longpaw. Your mentor will be Flowerhear. I hope Flowerhear will pass down all she knows on to you.''

Flowerheart was quite surprised.

''Flowerheart, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Deadstone, and you have shown yourself to be strong and kind. You will be the mentor of Longpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Longpaw.''

*Am I really worthy?*

A/N; SOON I GOTTA DECIDE IF FLOWERHEART IS GONNA BE EITHER DUSKTAIL'S OR BLAZECLAW'S MATE! Please msg me which oe you want.


	9. Chapter 8

*Time skip of a few moons*

Flowerheart was doing quite well at traing Longpaw. He was quite annoying, but when told to train, he worked hard on training. Longpaw started spending time with Eaglepaw, the medicine cat's apprentice.

Eaglepaw and Longpaw had noticed Oakfur and Lilyshadow acting quite strange lately.

Dusktail and Flowerheart told Moonstar about the death of Runningdream, but when they did, he snapped at them.

''I don't care about him! I hope his body has already been eaten by foxes!'' He hissed at them.

Oakfur and Lilyshadow had set another time to meet. Their plans had worked quite well lately.

''Oakfur, the cats are starting to suspect us. I have the perfect plan! Let's pretend that we are mates, so they won't think it is odd that we get out of the camp usually...''

''I t-think that would be a good idea'' Oakfur replied, studdering. He always wanted Rosesong to be his mate... So he felt like he was betraying her. ''There is also something we need to discuss.''

Lilyshadow looked at him with a curious look. She didn't want her puppet to pull some strings.

''It's about Flowerheart. I don't want to kill her, but she will probably notice what we are up to when we kill Moonstar. She is quite smart, you know?''

''What should we do to her them?'' Lilyshadow actually wanted to get rid off her.

''Trap her somewhere... She was my friend and supported me. I don't want to kill her. But she is no good in this clan.''

The spotted ginger cat had an idea.

''Come with me, Oakfur. It is time for you to meet Whiteslash.''

Lilyshadow and Oakfur walked for a long time, finally arriving at a small dark cave...

Meanwhile...

Flowerheart was training with Longpaw. He had learned quite a few battle movements and hunting techniques. She was actually a good mentor. She was wise and kind.

From some bushes a dark cat was doing what he did best. Stalking Flowerheart.

She was nice to Dusktail, even though most cats avoided him because of his red, evil looking eyes.

Dusktail and Longpaw grew up by themselfes. Their parents where left unknow because of some dark past. Lavenderstar didn't want the other cats to fear them.

Luckily, Longpaw didn't look any like his parents. But Dusktail did.

There are rumours that his parents caused a lot of troubled at Riverclan. And that Dusktail and Longpaw are kits of love between clans.

Dusktail hated all the cats that bullied and hurt him for this.

But Flowerheart was always sweet to him...


	10. Chapter 9

Oakfur and Lilyshadow entered the cave. It was dark and scary. A strange shadow was sitting down at the end of the cave.

''Whiteslash.'' Lilyshadow called. The shadow started moving closer and closer. Soon they were able to see a white cat with red eyes and black paws.

''Look who is here.'' He had a strong, intimidating voice. His eyes were red. His paws and tail tip were black and his head had some small black spots. Oakfur shivered for a bit. ''What do you need me to do?''

Lilyshadow pushed Oakfur in front of the white cat.''This is Oakfur. He is helping me out.''

Whiteslash investigated Oakfur with his eyes. Oakfur wasn't very muscular and his fur was mostly messy and dirty due to the ''jobs'' he did for Lilyshadow.

''He doesn't look very strong. As long as he knows how to kill, I'm fine with working with him.'' He pushed Oakfur away.

'' By the way, how is my sister doing in the clan?'' He asked, with a bit of concern in his voice.

''Auroratail is fine... She is the medicine cat and her apprentice is Eaglepaw. ''

''YOU AND AURORATAIL ARE SIBLINGS?'' Oakfur almost screamed. How could such a shy and quiet she-cat be related to a murderous loner like Whiteslash?

''I used to be with her in ThunderClan but I messed up everything and that mousebrain, Lavenderstar, made me leave. That's how a met Lilyshadow. She helped me when I was injured and couldn't hunt... That's why I kill those cats for her. In return she tells me about my sister and watches her over. ''

*Did Lilyshadow really made this cat kill countless lives just for leadership? I heard he had to leave ThunderClan because he killed cats for leadership... Was Lilyshadow involved?*

''We will be going now.'' Lilyshadow stated and walked away. Oakfur looked around the cave. There were bones... Tons of bones. Are these... Cat bones?

*To Eaglepaw and Longpaw*

The two apprentices finished their tasks and training so they were playing. Eaglepaw and Longpaw became friends when Longpaw became an apprentice. They were best friends and went everywhere together. Eaglepaw usually didn't talk much but he really opened up to Longpaw.

They noticed two cats walking in the camp. Oakfur and Lilyshadow. Every cat knew that they were mates by now.

''You know, I feel bad for Flowerheart... She and Oakfur were so close but now he hates her just because she couldn't save Rosesong.''

''I don't think I could have either. The lake is really strong and we don't know how to swim.'' Eaglepaw said.

''May StarClan be with her.'' Longpaw said.

''Where did you learn talking like that? You usually never say that stuff hehe.'' Eaglepaw giggled.

''Moonstar said that once when I was near him so I thought it would be cool saying it!''

''Hey I heard Dusktail is thinking about asking Flwoerheart to be his mate!'' Longpaw said ''I hope they become mates, Flowerheart is sooo sweet! I wished she was my sis!''

''I hope they become mates as well. Auroratail and Flowerheart sometimes hang out. I'm glad she has a friend now.''

They walked away. From a distance, a brown cat followed two suspicious cats.

A/N So here are the possible ships, from most possible to least possible. Send me a msg if you want one of these to happen.

1- DusktailxFlowerheart(i really like this one and most readers do.)

2- OakfurxRosesong

3- LilyshadowxFlowerheart(Yus i ship them)

4- WhiteslashxFlowerheart(This one can become part of the story. Who knows?)

5- FlowerheartxBlazeclaw

6-RosesongxFlowerheart(YAS)

7- FlowerheartXAuroratail

8-EaglepawxLongpaw

9- FlowerheartxOakfur

10-LilyshadowXOakfur


	11. Chapter 10

Oakfur and Lilyshadow started working on something that could keep Flowerheart inside the cave without a chance of her escaping. But the cave was far away from everything Flowerheart knew. If she ever tried to escape, she could get lost. They found some things they could use with the twolegs. A dog collar with some chains around it. They putted the collar between two rocks. There was no way any cat could get out.  
Meanwhile Dusktail was planning to confess his feelings for Flowerheart at Sunningrocks... However Blazeclaw didn't want that to happen.  
Dusktail was walking in the camp looking for Flowerheart. She was talking to Auroratail about Longpaw and Eaglepaw. They spent a lot of time together.  
''I think they would look cute together~'' Said Flowerheart.  
''So do I. Don't tell anyone.''Auroratail let out a small smile. She and Flowerheart spent time together when Auroratail wasn't healing the cats or anything. They mostly talked about the clan and the cats.  
Dusktail started walking towards Flowerheart, but a running brown cat got first.  
''Hey Flowerheart! We are having a hunting patrol! You coming?'' Blazeclaw smirked while Dusktail imagined him killing Blazeclaw and throwing his dead body so that foxes could eat it.  
Flowerheart gets up and nods. She smiles at Longpaw and says: ''Come Longpaw. You can play with Eaglepaw later!'' Longpaw sighs and runs towards the she-cat. ''It won't take too long, right? Right? Riiiiighttt?'' The annoying little cat asked. Dusktail just looks at him and sighs. All his hopes of spending time with Flowerheart were smashed to the ground.  
In the bushes, a white cat watched the she-cat. Everything was set. They just needed Moonstar to be so worried with her that he would go looking for his missing daughter by himself... And them... They could strike.  
Blazeclaw walked side to side with Flowerheart. Dusktail took an opportunity and walked by her other side.  
''Is Longpaw doing well at training?'' Dusktail asked.  
''He sure is! He is quite good at training, right Longpaw?'' Flowerheart looked at Longpaw, smiling. He smiled back and went to Dusktail and started pushing his leg.  
''What do you want now?'' He asked, whispering at Longpaw. Longpaw looked at him, them Flowerheart and started pushing Dusktail. ''Cmon. You can do it brother.'' Longpaw whispered to Dusktail. Dusktail sighed and looked at Flowerheart.  
Blazeclaw might have heard a little bit of the conversation, because he let out a small growl.  
-Timeskip-  
Dusktail and Blazeclaw had caught some prey but Flowerheart didn't get anything yet. She then saw a hare in the field. Flowerheart tried chasing it but it was fast. She started speeding up and was able to catch it, but now she had to make the way back to the patrol, since the hare ran for quite long. Suddenly a white cat with a scar on his back stood in front of her.  
''Sorry to interrupt, darling, but you have to come with me...'' That's the last thing she heard before being knocked out Whiteslash called Oakfur. He helped draging the she-cat. Flowerheart was small so the journey didn't take long.  
Oakfur and Whiteslash dragged Flowerheart. They walked for some time, but finally arrived the dark cave. Flowerheart was soon trapped in the cave with the white cat.  
''Feeding her will be a rough task. I already have to be careful when hunting for myself...'Better be worth it.'' Whiteslash says while looking at Flowerheart. There was a scar on one of her ears from when Whiteslash tried to kill her, but ended up killing Rosesong and leaving a scar on her ear.  
Lilyshadow used 'loner' to describe Whiteslash just so Oakfur wouldn't be scared of him or stopped working with her. Whiteslash was actually a rogue. Oakfur watched Flowerheart and sighed. He wasn't sure that Lilyshadow wanted the best to her clan... Or just revenge and power. Stonedust was a strong warrior, always aiming to be a deputy. He wasn't able to become the deputy because of Moonmist. He was made the deputy even though Stonedust and Lavenderstar were friends since they were kits. After Stonedust and Flaremask died, Rosesong and Lilyshadow were already apprentices, but Runningdream watched them and took care of them when they needed,but all the cats liked Rosesong better than Lilyshadow and never talked to her. Everyone admired Rosesong for her beauty... But noone noticed Lilyshadow. Ever.

-Meanwhile, in StarClan-

''Sunpool!'' A glowing cat walked up to the tom. He was watching a certain cat.  
''Watching your brother, aren't you?'' The she-cat asks. Her name is Rosesong and she is missed by Flowerheart... She met with Sunpool in StarClan after she died.  
Sunpool nodded yes to her and kept watching him. He sighed. ''Do you think she can help him?''The tom asks the ginger. ''I think so. Flowerheart is a kind and calm cat. If anyone can help your brother to get his past cleaned and his future better... It's her. There is even a chance he can get to StarClan when he dies...''  
The silver tom smiles and watches. ''I hope the prophecy won't bring to much pain to her. She has been through a lot.'' Rosesong mews.  
''Cats who have been through a lot, yet smile and face another day, make the best kind of leaders.'' The wise cat got up and walked away.

A/N: Next chapter is gonna be a backstory! Here are the ones I'm thinking of doing:  
1-Dusktail  
2-Flowerheart  
3-Whiteslash  
4-Auroratail  
5-Oakfur  
6-Lavenderstar  
7-Rosesong  
8-Blazeclaw

Cats I'm thinking of adding to the story:  
1-Scarletleg  
2-Silverstreak  
3-A new tom from BloodClan  
4-A new tom/she-cat from WindClan  
5-A new tom/she-cat from either River or ShadowClan  
6-A requested character. (msg me if you want one in the story)  
7-More Auroratail


	12. Chapter 11

She stared at the cat for a while, then mewed. ''Where am I?''

''You are at my cave. You will stay here for a long time, until we decide to let you out. But you will have to keep your mouth shut about this.'' The cat moves closer, letting Flowerheart see his white and black pelt.

Flowerheart started looking around. She was confused and scared. She tried running away but the collar around her neck wouldn't let her go. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free. She tried screaming for help.

''Now now, be a good cat otherwise you won't eat tonight.'' The tom was now only a few inches from Flowerheart. ''I wouldn't want a beauty like you to starve to death.'' He chuckled and started to head for the cave's exit. ''By the way, my name is Whiteslash.'' Whiteslash went outside, hunting for food.

Flowerheart started crying. She had lost her friend, her mother and now... She lost everything.

Whiteslash started hunting. When he first met Lilyshadow, he had a wound on his leg and couldn't hunt. Now the wound was healing, but the deal he made with Lilyshadow would stay. He didn't want her to hurt Auroratail...

The tom started hunting at WindClan's territory. He hunted where he wanted.

Whiteslash was quite strong and fast, so he quickly captured a rabbit. He also captured a mouse and headed for the cave...

-Meanwhile in TC-

Flowerheart was nowhere to be found. Patrols where already sent to find her, but no one could. Blazeclaw and Dusktail felt really bad. The cheerful she-cat always brightened up their days. When they got hurt or failed at hunting, she was there for them.

Eaglepaw started noticing Auroratail was sad once again. She usually talked to Flowerheart about the day... Now she had noone to talk to. She was alone. Moonstar felt guilty for choosing Flowerheart for the hunting patrol, but he also blamed Blazeclaw and the others for not keeping an eye on her.

Dusktail was feeling down. The other cats started spreading rumors about him, that he murdered Flowerheart and now wanted to kill Blazeclaw... He wished Flowerheart was here again, to make things better.

*Let's go back in time! weee!*

It was a rainy day.A silver she-cat with red eyes, Swiftseeker, Dusktail's mother, was walking away. She had been mates with a tom from RiverClan for a long while. When she had Duskkit, she didn't reveal the identity of his father. Now she had a kit again, and she needed her kit to be safe.

Duskpaw was at the apprentices den when he suddenly saw his mother. He quickly rushed towards her.

''Duskpaw... This is your brother.'' The black she-cat said, showing Duskpaw the small brown kit she had on her mouth. ''I know... It was a mistake. I should have left him.'' She says, with a sad voice.

Duskpaw nods and returns to the den. Swiftseeker was quite ill.

She wouldn't survive this winter. Duskpaw feared for his mother. He didn't want to be alone, but sadly, he and his would soon have to take care of themselves.

Swiftseeker died before she could feed Longkit, howhever, a queen that lost one of her kits in the winter took care of Longkit.

The other cats avoided Dusktail. He looked like his father, that was known for killing countless cats in a battle of Thunder Clan against River Clan.

''Duskpaw!'' A yellow she-chat followed by a brown striped tom and a ginger she-cat.

''Do you want to play with us, Dusktail?'' Flowerpaw asked. ''He's evil, Flowerpaw! We shouldn't talk to him...'' Rosepaw says to Flowerpaw. At that time, Duskpaw wasn't a very pretty cat. His think black fur wasn't very pretty, unlike Flowerpaw and Rosepaw's soft fur, and his red, evil-looking eyes, made most cats go away. Flowerpaw had big, bright blue eyes, Blazepaw had sharp, brilliant eyes and Rosepaw had pretty forest green eyes. The elders liked them.

Duskpaw nods at Flowerpaw. They play tag and other games together. Rosepaw avoids Duskpaw, while Blazepaw tries to talk to him.

''Flowerpaw!'' A cat rushes to Flowerpaw. ''What are you doing, playing with him? You know who his dad was!'' Deadstone looks at Flowerpaw and gives an angry look at Duskpaw. ''Come, we have been called to a hunting patrol.'' Flowerpaw gives Duskpaw a sad look and starts walking away with Deadstone.

Blazepaw follows Flowerpaw and Deadstone, hoping that his mentor would take him as well. Rosepaw left to check on her other friends.

Duskpaw was left all alone again. He sighed and sitted in the camp.

Rosepaw's attitude would soon change when she and Flowerpaw had a fight about her treating Duskpaw bad. When Duskpaw grew up and became a warrior, Dusktail, he bacame a well-muscled tom, known for his stealth and combat skills. Because of that, Rosesong decided that he would make a good mate. She didn't seem to care about his personallity or the things she said when they were small. Flowerheart however, saw that. She was a quite naive cat, so she didn't see what Dusktail felt for her.

Flowerheart had her flaws. Sometimes she was too curious, too naive, too lazy or too aggressive, but she was sweet most of the time with them. Dusktail fell in love with her when they were apprentices.

Some days later there was a border patrol. Stonefang was assigned as the patrol leader. He chose Runningdream and Deadstone to come with him. They started Different scents could be smelled at the Thunderpath. Probably ShadowClan warriors.

'' I believe some ShadowClan members where around here'' Stonefang mewed. ''Be careful around here.''

Stonefang stepped in the Thunderpath, a fast twoleg monster ran through the Thunderpath, hitting Stonefang. He didn't got to say his last words. By the time the other cats went to help him, he was already dead.

Flowerpaw was saddened by the news of her brother's death. She didn't talk to the other cats, eated or played. Blazepaw tried to cheer her up.

''Come on Flowerpaw. Your brother would want you to keep living. He always wanted what as best for you, and was always there for you when you needed him. I bet he is watching you right now from StarClan!'' After a few moons, with the help of her friends, Duskpaw, Rosepaw and Blazepaw, she was able to get over the death of her brother.

Later on, Flowerpaw became a warrior after saving Scarletleg from a WindClan warrior in an attack, Flowerpaw became a warrior. She met Auroratail, the medicine cat. She was quite shy at first, but one Flowerheart got to know her well, they became friends.

Lilyshadow was always quiet. She never talked to anyone and noone talked to her. The other cats only had eyes for Rosesong. That angered Lilyshadow. She always tried so hard to be noticed, but Rosesong could get alll the attention she wanted because of her beauty and grace. Rosesong wasn't a very sweet she-cat at first but learned to be nice to some cats with Flowerheart and Blazeclaw.

Blazeclaw met Flowerheart when they were just kits. They were best friends and were always together. Rosesong and Dusktail met them when they were apprentices.

*Back to where we were...*

Eaglepaw was collecting herbs when he suddenly smelled something he had smelled before around the camp. It was the scent of Whiteslash.

He shivered and tried to take his mind of it, but in the distance, two red eyes watched him.

A/N So here are some things I wanted to tell ya guys about the characters.

Flowerheart is a Deredere (sweet and cute on the outside and inside.)

Dusktail is a Tsundere. (harsh, mean or distant on the outside but soft inside.)

Auroratail is a Kuudere (cold and distant when first meet someone, but sweet and affectionate once they get to know a person and come out of your shell.)

Rosesong is Himedere (expects everyone to treat her like a princess, whether she is one or not.)

Blazeclaw is like a mix of a Deredere and a Kuudere.

Whiteslash is a yandere. (jealous, willing to kill just to keep the one they love to themselves.)

I think Dusktail is a bit of yandere himself, because of his stalker-ish actions...


	13. Chapter 12

-Timeskip of a few days-

Flowerheart didn't talk to Whiteslash, even though he tried. She could smell Lilyshadow's scent sometimes. She wasn't sure it was Lilyshadow who did this, till one day...

The yellow she-cat was trying to sleep. Lilyshadow came in and talked to Whiteslash, along with Oakfur

''Is she eating well? She isn't sick, right? '' Oakfur said. Flowerheart heard that. ''We could use her for our advantage.'' Lilyshadow said.

''She isn't eating much... But she isn't sick.'' The white cat said.

''Just don't kill her.'' Flowerheart heard Lilyshadow walking away. Oakfur shivered then followed Lilyshadow.

*How could he do this? I thought we were friends!* Flowerheart thought to herself. *I bet he didn't forgive me for what happened to Rosesong...*

Flowerheart started crying in the dark. Whiteslash came closer to her.

''What's wrong, darling?''

''L-leave me alone...'' Flowerheart said while crying.

There was a brief silence. Whiteslash's red eyes glowed in the dark of the cave. It was far more than terryfing beign trapped in that cave with him.

Suddenly, Whiteslash hisses at Flowerheart.

''Talk to me.''

The she-cat stayed quiet. Whiteslash started to get angry. He had watched her for a while now... Was this about the two toms, Blazeclaw and Dusktail? He dislked them, but he didn't know why. Something inside Whiteslash liked Flowerheart and wanted to befriend her.

''Let's talk about something else then... How about... You?''

Flowerheart's eyes opened. She sitted in front of the white cat. ''I'm just a warrior from ThunderClan. That's all there is to tell about me.''

''If you were 'just a warrior from ThunderClan', you wouldn't be here, would you?'' Whiteslash lets out a chuckle. ''How about a deal? You tell me your history and I will watch your friends and tell you the news around ThunderClan.''

Flowerheart sighs and mews.

''Ok. My mother was Lavenderstar and my father is Moonstar. He became the leader when she died.''

''How did she die? If you don't mind, darling.'' Whiteslash says, a bit of pity in his voice.

''I don't mind. And don't call me darling.'' Flowerheart hisses, making Whiteslash laugh. She was quite small and he was very tall.

''Lavenderstar was poisoned. Moonstar thinks it was Runningdream but I don't think so. Since Rosesong had died only a few moons ago, it was hard for me. Some cats think it was my fault that she died... But I tried saving her, I really did!'' The tears in Flowerheart's eyes were starting to come back.

Whiteslash didn't know what to do so he just watched.

''If I was strong enough, I could have saved her but I failed. After a few moons, I was getting over it, so me and my friends went hunting. That's when you and Lilyshadow captured me.''

''How did you know about Lilyshadow?'' Whiteslash's voice turned into a cold, harsh tone.

Flowerheart was surprised at that. ''I could hear her.''

There was a moment of silence, then Whiteslash got up.

''I am going to hunt something for us. Now be a good cat and sleep.''

Flowerheart nodded and sitted down. Whiteslash liked Flowerheart's company... Sometimes when he was hunting he thought about her. Now those thoughts were getting more frequent as the moons passed. Soon he couldn't stop thinking about her... And how the black tom and the brown tom wanted her to be their mates. He wanted to get rid of them...

-Meanwhile in TC-

A brown tom and a black tom where talking. Blazeclaw was depressed because of Flowerheart, while Dusktail was rather angry at himself.

''I am such a mousebrain!'' Dusktail says he kicks the ground in anger and frustation.

''You know... Moonstar said that he went visiting RiverClan and WindClan lately. They say a cat is stealing their prey, but it's scent isn't from any of the clans. They say he's so fast you can barely smell his scent before he runs away with prey in his mouth.''

Dusktail stops for a moment. Longpaw mews ''There was a strange scent around the place we found the rabbit she hunted...''

Suddenly, Eaglepaw shows appears from the bushes.

''Guys! Guys! There is something really important I need to tell you guys!''

Everyone turns at Eaglepaw.

''I saw Lilyshadow and Oakfur. When I came closer they had Flowerheart's scent on them!''

Longpaw gasps, while Dusktail's eyes widen. Blazeclaw looks nervous.

''There is more. They also had a strange scent on them... I smelled it before, when Rosesong died... And when I was collecting herbs.''

Blazeclaw gets up and looks at Dusk. He nods.

''We have to find Flowerheart. Dusktail will go with Eaglepaw to find that cat. Longpaw comes with me.'' Dusktail agrees and goes with Eaglepaw. They are quite good at sneaking and running so they would make a good team. Oakfur and Lilyshadow could attack them and Eaglepaw wasn't very strong.

And so, the four friends started to look for Flowerheart.

A/N

So I'm gonna put some songs here I think fit the characters/ships. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SONGS. (First video that pops up is the song k)

**Whiteslash**

**Pain-Three days grace**

watch?v=fksp8J73GUw

**Yandere Whiteslash : Super Psycho love:watch?v=MS_NvcpdSNo**

**WhiteslashxFlowerheart**

**I know I am a wolf: **watch?v=OiSFPN37hhE

**Dusktail**

**Mercenary- Panic!At the disco**

watch?v=2EJxwkmybSw

**DusktailxFlowerheart**

**Butterfly on your right shoulder- Kagamine Len**

watch?v=NZic8VVaORA

**Staring role- Marina and the diamonds **

watch?v=yfwjtBFBce0

**Rosesong**

**Hatsune Miku, world is mine.**

watch?v=vNNj6VUYuzw

**Lilyshadow**

**Secret by the Pierces**

watch?v=f_AyjjBAV8c

**Ignorance**

watch?v=eHjYMqx2bCw

(this one is like from Lilyshadow to Rosesong.)

**Oakfur**

**Oliver- September.**

watch?v=iOGz1NwyKM8

**OakfurxRosesong** (like Oakfur talking about Rosesong.)

**Sweet nothing**

watch?v=NnIzbukJOHQ

**Flowerheart**

**Secrets- OneRepublic (Cover by Tiffany Alvord & The Piano Guys)**

watch?v=BKo-IT_3W6s

**Just came to say hello**

watch?v=hIcJxJL4MOM

**You are the moon**

watch?v=TpUP0jjicqY(This one can be : Flowerheart x Dusktail ,Flowerheart x Whiteslash or Flowerheart x Blazeclaw. You decide.)

**Blazeclaw**

**Razor sharp**

watch?v=QMokMQ8Bu7Y

**Blazeclaw X Flowerheart**:

**Perfect two**

watch?v=-lLvtydTM78

**Longpaw**

**Kagamine Len- Two faced lovers (or ura omote lovers. Idk.)**

watch?v=ms8Dog8GdjU

**LongpawxEaglepaw**:

**The Harold Song (or Young Love Murdered.)**

watch?v=lnmY2srJ6uI

**Eaglepaw**

**Are you satisfied? - Marina and the diamonds**

watch?v=dFT36MENAL0

**Auroratail**

**Living in the state of dreaming**

** watch?v=ilxc3mGKC-w**

**AuroratailXFlowerheart**

**Magnet- Hatsune Miku and Luka**

** watch?v=GwRo8fQtqpE**

**Might put how they would look like humans. Also I drawed them. Just give me some time, I need to finish them all.**


	14. Chapter 13

Dusktail started to look for the white cat with Eaglepaw. He started looking where he last saw Flowerheart.

''Dusk. Over there.'' Eaglepaw says, and points at a tree. Dusktail approaches. There is a strange scent... And blood.

''It's not fresh. Probably Flowerheart's.'' Eaglepaw says. Dusktail's eyes show worry, but his face shows no emotion whatsover. Typical Dusktail. ''I have to go, Dusktail, Auroratail probably needs help with the injured cats...''

Dusktail nods and Eaglepaw rushes to the camp.

He them sees a bit of white fur near the tree.

From some bushes, Whiteslash watches the black tom.

*So that's one of the cats Flowerheart talks about...* He thinks, growling in anger. His eyes widen as he notices what he just did. *Jeaaalouusss* A voice inside Whiteslash's mind says. He tries shacking it off but it doesn't go away.

Dusktail's ears peark up. He smells the air, noticing Whiteslash's strange scent. He gets in his attack position, ready for a battle.

*Better get going. Lilyshadow wouldn't like me getting caught.* Whiteslash starts to run. Dusktail sees a glimpse of white fur running through the forest.

The tom decides to follow it, going deeper into the woods. He runs as fast as he can, but Whiteslash is faster.

*Either it was an intruder or I'm on the right track here...* Dusktail thinks to himself. *Better catch something so I can tell the others I was just going hunting by myself...*

The tom starts looking around for something to hunt. He finds a squirrel and kills it.

*Thank StarClan... A squirrel. It's Leaf-fall now so the clan needs to get ready for the Leaf-bare season... It's already getting colder.* Dusktail thought. Longpaw was a slim cat. Dusktail was worried about his health this winter...

Longpaw was an odd apprentice. He didn't hunt rabbits because he thought they were cute. Flowerheart agrees with him, but always says that the clan needs to survive... That's why they must get prey. Sometimes Longpaw tried petting a rabbit. They sometimes let him...

Eaglepaw thought that was quite cute... They spent a lot of time together...

Dusktail goes back to the camp. Scarletleg is there with Silverstreak.

'''' Scarletleg says. Silverstreak nods at Dusk. Suddenly Deadstone, the old tortoiseshell she-cat appears in front of Dusktail.

''We need to talk.'' Dusktail shivers and follows Deadstone. She was old but she was still tall and muscular...

She stops and turns to Dusk. Her eyes change from calm to angry.

''You should have looked after Flowerheart!'' She hisses. Dusktail looks at her, surprised to see her angry. She was usually a calm cat. ''I TRUSTED HER TO YOU!'' She hisses and comes closer to Dusktail, her claws ready for attack. ''When you were kits, I didn't trust you... Because you were Darkflight's son. But you were always looking at her. Admiring her. You even protected her when that badger appeared in the hunting patrol...''

Dusktail's eyes widen. She actually thought that about him?

''I thought you could take care of her... I thought I could trust you her. But you let her go. Now we don't know where she is and it's all your fault!'' Deadstone's eyes start to get wet. ''And you don't even look sorry for her. I have never seen you cry. Not even when Rosesong died.''

Dusktail looked at Deadstone with a stern look. ''It wasn't my fault. Besides, we are already looking for her. You think I'm not worried but if I wasn't, I wouldn't be looking for her.'' Deadstone eyes suddenly turn to angry from surprised. ''You are?'' She asks.

''Me, Eaglepaw, Longpaw and Blazeclaw. We think she was taken away by a loner that has been causing trouble around here.''

Deadstone looks and him, surprised. ''Can I help? Flowerheart is quite dear to me...''

''The more, the better. You should help us find the cat. The moons haven't taken everything from you, have they?'' Dusktail says, going back to his usual self. Deadstone grunts and says: ''No. They haven't. I might be old, but I'm still strong. You should respect that.'' She hisses

Dusktail grins, amused for teasing her, earning a glare from the elder.

*Almost forgot we are having a gathering tonight...* Dusktail thought to himself and headed to the camp.

A/N.

Hi! Author-chan here. I just wanted to say thank you guys soooo much for the views!

But I also want to say that if my grammar is wrong it's because I'm not English. I'm from Brazil. And I'm only 13 years old so if you do have a problem with that it's ok, I understand. I try my best writing on English... But if you are going to be a jerk on the reviews don't even bother doing one. Reviews are made so that the author can see what the readers think of the story and what can he do about it... Not for some anonymous person to try to troll the author by being a total douche.

Thank you for reading this. I will post more chapters soon, I just have to study otherwise I will fail!

P.S: The books here just started being translated so I had to read the English version of the books till they came to Brazil. I might get a few things wrong but please don't get mad at me.


	15. Chapter 14

Whiteslash entered the cave Flowerheart was shacking her tail with something on her mouth.

''A careless mouse came in the cave so I killed it!'' Flowerheart goes to Whiteslash and drops the mouse near him . ''You can have it! You have been hunting for days just to keep me well-fed.''

Whiteslash didn't even say anything. He was so surprised that she was kind to him even though he kidnapped and killed her friend.

While he was near TC, he saw some cats talking about the death of Flowerheart's friend, Rosesong. He then realized what he had done by the river moons ago.

White has killed many lives in order to keep his sister safe as the leader of this clan. Many cats wanted to murder or kidnapp her to get to Whiteslash.

After eating, Whiteslash came closer to Flowerheart.

''Flowerheart, for how long have you known Oakfur and the others?''

Flowerheart takes her eyes of her food and makes a confused face.

''How did you know about my friends? I never told you anything about them...'' She mews. Whiteslash sighs and says ''I have been watching them for a while.''

The she-cat mews. ''Let's make a deal. I tell you my story and you tell me yours.''

Whiteslash nods in agreement, them comes closer to Flowerheart.

-Back in time to explain things up. Imagine this is what Flowerheart is telling Whiteslash-

Flowerkit opened her eyes. Her mother, Lavenderwhisker was there. She licked her head. Near Lavenderwhisker, a brown queen with green eyes was nursing her kit.

''Good morning Mudbone.'' Lavenderwhisker said. ''Good morning Lavenderwhisker... How is Flowerkit?'' The kind queen asked.

Lavenderstar showed Flowerkit to Mudbone. The yellow cat smiled. A brown kit with dark brown stripes appeared from behind Mudbone.

''Blazekit! Have you met Flowerkit?'' Mudbone pushed Blazekit towards Flowerkit. ''H-hi.'' The brown kit studdered.

''Hi! I'm Flowerkit!'' Flowerkit smiled and came closer to Blazekit. Mudbone says ''Why don't you two go meet the other kits around here, in the nursery?''

''I guess it's alright if they do... Just don't leave the nursery!'' Lavenderwhisker says.

Flowerkit nods and makes a sing for Blazekit to follow her. They go to a ginger queen with a white mask on her face. A ginger kit is by her side.

''Hello!'' Flowerkit says, while smiling. The ginger kit grunts in response, but the queen, Flaremask mews: ''Rosekit! Don't treat other kits like that! She is trying to be nice! Go on, talk to her!''

Rosekit gets up and mews, in a rude tone, ''Hi. I'm Rosekit.''

Flowerkit gets closer to her. '' I'm Flowerkit and this is Blazekit!''

An elder with golden fur walks in the den.

''Lionhead!'' Lavenderwhisker greets her father. ''Came to see Flowerkit?'' The elder chuckles and smiles. Flowerkit comes closer to the muscular golden cat.

''Hey little ones! Wanna hear a story about when I was a warrior?'' The elder smiles and mews. The kits mew happily.

All kits get around Lionhead. He then looks at a dark kit next to his mother, Swiftseeker.

''Duskkit! Don't you want to hear a story?'' Duskkit sighs and comes closer, sitting next to Flowerkit. She looks at and says! ''I'm Flowerheart. Nice to meet you.'' Dusk looks at her, shocked. Most kits didn't even talk to hi-. When he turned around, everyone near him except Blazekit and Flowerkit had gone to the other side to avoid him.

While the kits were listening to Lionhead, Stonefang called for Lavenderwhisker.

''Lavenderwhisker, a white tom has left a kit with us! Moonmist showed Lavenderwhisker the white and black kit. Can you take care of her?'' Stonefang looked at Lavenderwhisker with sad green eyes. She looked at the slim kit and said ''We have a lot of kits in here... How about we make a deal with the queens? One moon, a queen feeds her and the next another queen feeds her.''

Stonefang smiles and hands the grey she-cat the kit. ''Her name is Aurorakit.''

''Alright. How is Moonmist doing training Lilypaw?''She asks. ''He is alright, mother.''

Stonefang smiles and leaves Aurorakit with her.

-Timeskip-

The leader calls a clan meeting. He knew that Lavenderwhisker was leaving the nursery after Flowerkit became an apprentice. Duskpaw. Blazepaw and Rosepaw became apprentices few days ago. Now it was Flowerkit's turn.

''Flowerkit , you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Flowerpaw. Your mentor will be Deadstone. I hope Deadstone will pass down all she knows on to you.''

He calls up Deadstone.

''Deadstone, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Lionhead, and you have shown yourself to be strong and honest. You will be the mentor of Flowerpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Flowerpaw.''

Deadstone touches Flowerpaw's nose and says greets her with her new name.

The leader also adds.

''Also, Lavenderwhisker informed me she is leaving the nursery now. And since our former deputy has fallen...''

'' I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Lavenderwhisker!''

Lavenderwhisker looks shocked at first. But she was a wise and strong cat, the right choice for a deputy.

Flowerpaw goes to see her friends. They all greet her happily (except for Duskpaw he just kinda looks to her and smiles.)

''Congrats, Flowerpaw!'' Rosepaw says. She wasn't that rude with Flowerpaw.

''So happy for you!'' Blazepaw says, jumping around her. She giggles and says ''Yeah! I'm an apprentice now! We are finally all apprentices!''

''By the way. that's Oakpaw and Lilypaw, my sister.'' Rosepaw introduces the two cats to Flowerpaw. Oakfur smiles but Lilypaw just looks away.

-Back to the present time.-

''So that's how you met them. Interesting story. I have never heard of a leader that made a she-cat that just stopped being a queen a deputy.'' Whiteslash said.

Flowerheart nods and thinks. *Whiteslash... Didn't I heard this name before? He does look like the cat that murdered Roseson-* Suddenly, it hits her. Part of her memory had dissapeared when she was hit by Whiteslash, but now she remembered.

''Stay away!'' She yells at him. Whiteslash looks surprised at her change of behaviour. ''You murdered Rosesong! Stay away from me!''

Whiteslash comes closer to her. There are tears streaming down her eyes. ''I never meant to. It was an accident!'' He says.

''WELL, YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL ME ANYWAY! I DON'T TRUST YOU!'' She yells. For a moment, everything freezes.

A white glowing cat and a ginger glowing cat are standing in front of her.

''Please Flowerheart. Forgive him. He just wanted his sister to be safe.'' The white cat says. '' You are the only thing that can change his fate and stop him from going to the Dark Forest...'' The ginger cat says. Flowerheart could recognize that voice anywhere.

''Rosesong?'' She says, and the images dissapear.

-Meanwhile at the Gathering.-

The Gathering was held in an island this time. After the clans told the births, deaths and other things, it finally came to an end.

Dusktail was walking back to the camp. He looked at Eaglepaw and Longpaw playing.

''Longpaw really thinks I don't know that they are in love with each other.''

Dusktail laughed and went to find Blazeclaw. They had found some tracks and could soon find Flowerheart.

A/N.

Author here! So there are three things I'm thinking about doing the next chapter.

1-A special chapter that has nothing to do with the story about what would happen if they were nekos(half human, half cat) and lived all together.

2- A special chapter about a certain character of your choice

3- Flowerheart x Whiteslash chapter

4- Flowerheart x Dusktail chapter

5- LongpawxEaglepaw chapter

6- FlowerheartxBlazeclaw chapter

7- Blazeclaw x Flowerheart x Dusktail chapter

8- Whiteslash x Flowerheart x Dusktail chapter

9- Auroratail x Flowerheart chapter

10- A chapter about a certain character that died.

I will do a Halloween special, don't worry.


	16. Chapter 15 - Trapped

For the rest of the day, Flowerheart remained silent, in a corner of the cave. Every time Whiteslash tried talking to her, she would walk to another corner.

''Flowerheart, please hear me out darling.'' Whiteslash said. Flowerheart gave him a glare and walked to another corner of the cave.

Whiteslash sighed and went to his corner, watching the yellow she-cat with the corner of his left eye.

*Rosesong told me to forgive him... But why? Wouldn't she be mad at the cat that murdered her? Why would she want me to give him a second chance?* Flowerheart looked at Whiteslash for a second, then sighed.

-Flashback-

''Flowerheart!'' Rosesong came closer to the she-cat. ''What's wrong, Flowerheart? You are looking down today!''

Flowerheart lets out a sigh. ''It's today, isn't it? The time of the year when Stonefang...'' Rosesong came closer to Flowerheart. ''It's ok to be sad. Just let me comfort you~'' Rosesong says. Flowerheart smiles.

''Hey Flowerheart?'' Rosesong mews. ''Hm?''

''Why is Oakfur's name OAK fur? He isn't even BROWN! Maybe his mom was blind.'' Rosesong laughs. Flowerheart chuckles.

''Hey Flowerheart? One day you are going to make a tom really happy. Sometimes mates can make stupid stuff, but I want you to be happy, and if you are going to keep that sentiment inside of you forever, you will never be happy.'' Rosesong mews. ''I want you to be happy, Flowerheart. Sometimes I am rude to you and do stuff to you, but I honestly want you to live a long and happy life.''

Flowerheart's eyes widened. She never thought Rosesong would say such a thing.

''You should talk to Blazeclaw. He likes you. I know he does.'' Rosesong gives Flowerheart a wink. ''I will be off now, see ya!'' Rosesong rushes to the forest to hunt.

-Meanwhile-

''Dusktail, I think we are getting closer to where Flowerheart is. I have talked to the warriors in the Gathering, and some of the WindClan have told me that they saw a white cat walking around the territory. When they tried to chase him out, he runned away in seconds.'' Blazeclaw said.

Dusktail nodded, then turned to Deadstone. ''Deadstone is smart, I'm fast and Blazeclaw is strong. Together we can take out this cat.''

''What about us?'' Longpaw said. ''We want to help too!'' Eaglepaw mewed.

Suddenly, some noises came from the trees, revealing the medicine cat called Auroratail.

''A-auroratail! We weren't...'' Blazeclaw started to say, but was interrupted by the medicine cat.

''I know what you are up to. I want to help. Flowerheart is my friend.'' She said, in her quiet voice tone. ''Eaglepaw needs to come with me, we have several cats with Greencough... But if any of you need help, I'm familiar with the WindClan territory. I went with Lavenderstar and Flowerheart on a journey to talk to the leader... Before I gave up to become an medicine cat.'' Auroratail said, sadness in her voice.

The four cats were shocked. Auroratail wasn't a very social cat... But they never thought she would risk her life for Flowerheart. Eaglepaw came closer to Auroratail and they walked away.

''Can we trust her?'' Longpaw mewed, nervous.

''She is a wise cat and very close to Flowerheart. I suppose we need as many cats as we can get. Scarletleg and Silverstreak won't help us. They are close friends of Moonstar and loyal to the clan. They wouldn't risk their clan for a some warrior they don't know well.'' Dusktail said.

''Also, I think Scarletleg is going to be a queen soon... Judging by the size of her belly'' Longpaw said. (Scarletleg and Silverstreak are Eaglepaw's parents.)

Dusktail nods, Longpaw walks away, looking for someone to play with. Blazeclaw was going to leave, but Dusktail stops him.

''You seem rather concerned about Flowerheart. You like her don't you?'' Dusktail says. Blazeclaw gets nervous but says ''Yes. I do like her. I like her alot.''

Dusktail starts getting closer to Blazeclaw, with anger in his eyes. ''When she comes back. Stay out of her way, ok?'' Dusktail says ''I lost many chances to ask her to be my mate because of you.''

Blazeclaw hisses and says ''I lost many chances as well BECAUSE OF YOU! When I tried talking to her about it, YOU always showed up.'' Blazeclaw growls.

''You shouldn't fight right now. We have to save Flowerheart... If you two fight now, we probably won't be able to find her again because you won't work together! Is that what you two want?'' Longpaw says, surprising Dusktail, that wasn't used to the annoying apprentice saying something like this.

''No...'' They say at the same time, but glare at each other.

''You two can discuss this after we get her back.'' Longpaw says and walks away. Moonstar was going to give him a new mentor, but Longpaw insisted to stay without one until they found Flowerheart dead or alive.

-Back in time! Weeee!-

It's almost night.A striped brown tom runs to Flowerheart, smiling.

''Flowerheart! Ready for the border patrol? Lavenderstar assigned me as the patrol leader!'' Blazeclaw mews happily ''Rosesong and Dusktail are going as well!''

The yellow she-cat yaws and mews ''Wasn't there a patrol at sunset already?'' The brown tom replies ''There is a badger around the territory. That's why we are doing an extra patrol.''

They head to the forest, Dusktail and Rosesong are already there. As soon as the ginger cat sees Flowerheart, she starts teasing her.

''Hello sleepy-head!'' Rosesong chuckles ''I was just having a chat with Dusktail here!'' Rosesong grins. Dusktail has an angry look on his face.

They start walking to check the borders ThunderClan shares with WindClan. On the walk there, Rosesong whispers to Flowerheart. ''Hey does Dusktail likes strong she-cats? Because I'm pretty strong!'' She grins.

''I don't know, Rosesong, he never really talked to me about mates.'' Flowerheart looks down ''I bet he likes me!'' Rosesong chuckles 'I mean, who wouldn't fall for a beauty like me?''

''Him.'' Flowerheart says, and walks to Blazeclaw's side, wiping Rosesong's grin out of her face. The ginger then walks to Dusktail's side.

''Dusky! How are you today?'' Rosesong then whispers ''I can't believe you like Flowerheart instead of me. Just look at her. She is short and weak! I could be a much better mate to you than her! Besides, it's obivious that Blazeclaw will take her!''

Dusktail growls then, quietly, mews ''First of all, don't call me Dusky. And I think Flowerheart is a kind and pretty cat, that would make a great mate... And I won't let Blazeclaw take her, so don't talk to me at all. You treated me like nothing back when we were kits!''

Rosesong flinches, then looks down. Dusktail looks at her, then says '' Give Oakfur a chance.'' And walks forwards.

After checking the WindClan border, they go to the ShadowClan border TC shares. Blazeclaw's ears peark up.

''There is a badger around here.'' He says, sniffing the air. Flowerheart looks at him, scared. ''Stay close.''

The four follow Blazeclaw for a while. Suddenly, they hear a growl. A badger is sitting near a big tree.

Blazeclaw tells them to be quiet and hide in the bushes.

''We will report his location'' Dusktail whispers to the trio. The badger sniffs the air, then runs towards them. Rosesong runs to a three. Blazeclaw dodges the attack, making the badger go to Flowerheart!''

''Flowerheart!'' Rosesong and Blazeclaw scream.

Dusktail attacks the badger, distracting him, while Flowerheart climbs a tree.

The black tom is fast, so he is able to get in a tree, but with severe injury.

''We have to take him to the medicine cat!'' Flowerheart says. Rosesong screams ''But what about the badger? I'm not going to risk my life just to take him to the medicine cat!'' Flowerheart glares at Rosesong, making her regret saying that ''Sorry'' She mews.

Blazeclaw nods and says ''We have to be quick. I will try to distract it, you two go ahead.'' Blazeclaw mews.

''I'm not letting you get hurt too!'' Flowerheart mews. Dusktail groans in pain, almost falling of the branch. Blazeclaw goes to the ground and runs around, while being followed by the badger.

Flowerheart gasps, but then leaves the branch with Dusktail and heads to the camp. Rosesong follows them. Blazeclaw manages to escape and goes behind them, with a scratch on his left leg.

Auroratail managed to save Dusktail. His injuries were many, but they wouldn't leave scars.

''Dusktail is lucky he survived.'' Auroratail says. ''He will be here for some days, but don't worry.''

Flowerheart sighs in relief. She looks at Rosesong, that is ashamed she was rude again.

''I guess he isn't that bad, huh?'' Deadstone mews quietly.

-Back to Present time, at Whiteslash's cave!-

Flowerheart's eyes flutter open. Did she dreamed about the past again? It didn't matter now. She had to get awa-

Whiteslash was laying down next to her, his eyes closed. She couldn't move because of the collar. She struggles to get away, making the white tom's eyes open.

''What's wrong, Flowerheart?'' Whiteslash says.

''I want to get out!'' Flowerheart yells. He looks at her and smiles.

''You are my mate now. I can't let you go.'' Whiteslash says, the same evil smile on his face. ''M-mate?'' Flowerheart stutters, tears in her eyes.

''Yes darling. You are my mate forever and ever.'' He chuckles '' You will stay here with me and I will protect you... Because...''

**''I love you.''**

**A/N: **Hello! Author here! Well now we will get to see some yandere here... And stuff.

So here are the ships that are going to happen.

Whiteslash x Flowerheart

Flowerheart x Dusktail

Flowerheart x Blazeclaw

Longpaw X Eaglepaw (THEY WERE MEANT TO BE.)


	17. Chapter 16- Safe?

It was a cloudy and rainy day. Flowerheart slept, trying to wake up from this nightmare. But every time she opened her eyes, the tom was there, with an evil smile on his face.

Flowerheart opened her eyes again. Whiteslash wasn't there. She sighed in relief and went to another corner of the cave.

''Hello, dear.'' A husky voice said from the entrance, startling Flowerheart ''I had a talk with Lilyshadow today...'' He smirks and comes closer to her, but she backs away. He grunts and says ''She even gave me a better prize. She said when this is all over, she will take out some of the warriors in ThunderClan and we will both go to ThunderClan, where we can love each other and have kits.''

Flowerheart backed away, scared and angry. ''Darling, if you don't love me, I will have to kill those cats you love.'' Flowerheart's eyes widened.

''Those toms... Blazeclaw and Dusktail. You don't want them to die, do you?'' Whiteslash says. Flowerheart nods.

''If you don't love me, and be a good nice mate, I'm going to kill them and bring their dead hearts here.'' Whiteslash smiles and drops something in front of Flowerheart. A single red rose and a yellow rose. ''These are for you. I'm going hunting now.'' Whiteslash says and looks at the entrance.

''It's raining...'' Flowerheart quietly says ''Won't you get sick?'' Whiteslash smiles an actual sweet smile, surprising Flowerheart, ''No. I have to go get food for you.'' He says before running out of the cave.

The yellow she-cat was really confused about Whiteslash.

-Mean while at the Medicine cat's den.-

''Eaglepaw! Go help the elders with Greencough! We don't have much catmint so use it wisely!'' Auroratail yelled at her apprentice.

Lilyshadow entered the den and went to talk with Auroratail. ''Don't waste your time with the elder, treat the warriors and kits because they will become strong warriors. Elders are useless.''

Auroratail was shocked. ''That's an order. The elders agreed when they were warriors that they would even give their lives to the clan. It's time for then to do so.''

''But Lilyshadow, those elders were strong and brave cats once! We can't just let them die because they are old now!'' Auroratail mewed, angry.

''I said, that's an order.'' Lilyshadow said and walked away, leaving Auroratail shocked.

*How could she?* Auroratail thought. ''EAGLEPAW. COME HERE.'' Auroratail yelled. ''We don't have enough catmint for all elders so go to the twoleg place quickly and grab as much as you can! We might save the lives of a lot of elders.'' Auroratail quietly said. Eaglepaw nodded and runned to the twoleg place as fast as he could.

Auroratail started treating the kits first, then the warriors. *Oh no, we are out of catmint. How will I treat the rest of the warriors and elders? Eaglepaw, hurry up!* Auroratail thought.

Eaglepaw camed with a bunch of catmint. Auroratail was able to treat all warriors with greencough, but not all elders.

''Was that all they had?'' Auroratail asked, with all that was left of catmint in her mouth. Eaglepaw nodded, sad. ''Alright... Treat those whose greencough isn't that bad and won't use all of the catmint... The others...'' Auroratail looked at the two elders with severe greencough and sighed. ''You know what to do.''

Eaglepaw nodded and grabbed some deathberries...

-Meanwhile-

Dusktail and Blazeclaw were out of the camp. Since the cats were busy with the hole greencough thing, they didn't notice that the two cats were out for a long time. Dusktail was getting sick of Blazeclaw's company.

''Are we there yet?'' Blazeclaw said ''We have been walking for MOONS.'' He complained.

''Don't be lazy. Besides, we have only been walking since sunrise.'' Dusktail grunted. ''When we get there, remember, attack the white cat.''

Blazeclaw nodded and smelled the air ''I think we are getting closer...''

-Back to the cave-

Whiteslash arrived. Flowerheart was in a corner of the room... That sight made Whiteslash's heart break a little bit.

''Flowerheart.'' Whiteslash said, coming closer to her.

''Stay away!'' She yelled at him. He growled at her, but snaped out of it.

*I just wished she could share the same feeling...* Whiteslash thought to himself.

He went outside and smelled the air.

''ThunderClan cats. How did they get here?'' Whiteslash said. Lilyshadow was sitting on a rock. ''Lilyshadow, we need to go to another place. You should go back to the camp.'' Whiteslash said. Lilyshadow nodded and ran away.

He entered the cave again and grabbed Flowerheart by the dog collar. ''Come. We are moving out.'' Whiteslash said.

They started walking. Whiteslash was holding the dog collar with his mouth. It started to rain.

''This couldn't possibly get any worst.'' The white tom muttered under his breath. The rain started to get stronger. ''It's worst.''

Suddenly, a lighting hit a tree. It started to fall near the two cats.

''Watch out, Flowerheart!'' Whiteslash yelled and pushed Flowerheart near him, saving her from the tree.

To Whiteslash's bad luck, he was now stuck under one of the branches. He would be ok, but now was Flowerheart's chance to escape!

She got the dog collar out, but couldn't break it. Whiteslash noticed what she was doing.

''WAIT! DON'T!'' Whiteslash yelled, but the she-cat ignored it.

She started walking away, but heard Whiteslash yell

''**I WILL FIND YOU, FLOWERHEART!**''

She shivered. Her senses were failing and she was getting weaker.

''Flowerheart!'' Two toms mewed in union.

Flowerheart smiled and fainted... But now, she was safe.

For now.

A/n. Hi! Author here! (Check out my tumblr if you want to see drawings from the fanfic my username is sofiapug.) So a lot of people like WhiteslashxFlowerheart and DusktailxFlowerheartxBlazeclaw so I'm gonna post chapters with more of this ships. Btw I might make an ask blog on tumblr for the story cats. Should I?


	18. Chapter 17

Flowerheart's eyes opened. She was in the medicine cat's den. Auroratail was treating her wounds. Eaglepaw was helping. ''Wow Flowerheart! It must have been hard surviving out there.'' Eaglepaw said, impresed.

Auroratail had a smile on her face. ''All done.'' She says ''You should take a break. Don't push yourself too hard.''

Flowerheart sits and looks around. Three cats approach her.

''Flowerheart! We were so worried!'' Blazeclaw says, while nuzzling her ''You were gone for so long!''

''We... missed you.'' Dusktail said. ''We thought you might be dead.''

The third cat, Lilyshadow, comes closer. ''May I have a word with you, Flowerheart?'' The yellow she-cat gulps but nods in agreement, ready for the worse to come.

They walk a little into the woods. Lilyshadow turns at Flowerheart and says.

''You will tell nothing about what happened. Otherwise you and your friends won't live another day. We will tell everybody that ShadowClan cats captured you. Do you understand?''

Flowerheart nods. ''Good. Because soon Whiteslash will come for you. I will just tell everybody that you were captured again. Since you are the 'ShadowClan cats' couldn't possibly loose such a rare prisoner like the daughter of the leader herself!'' Lilyshadow says, laughing. Flowerheart growls at her. ''My, my. I see you have grown a little bit stronger since last time. Maybe if you keep getting stronger, I will let you live when this Clan is mine.''

The yellow she-cat hisses and goes to see her friends. Longpaw comes to her.

''Flowerheart! Flowerheart!'' He says. He nuzzels in her chest ''I missed you!''

Flowerheart smiles and mews ''I missed you too.''

Longpaw hops around her, like usual. ''So how was it with the ShadowClan cats? How did you escape? Did they hurt you? How were they like?'' Longpaw mews.

''I'm sure she doesn't want to talk about it.'' An old tortoiseshell she-cat appears in front of them. Flowerheart smiles at Deadstone. ''Aren't you tired, sweet-heart?'' The elder asks.

''No, I'm not. But thanks, Deadstone.'' Flowerheart said.

''Well, while you were gone things haven't been great actually. A bunch of elders died because Lilyshadow ordered to treat the warriors and kits with greencough but not the elders because they were old. Luckily I didn't get Greencough, so I survived. Runningdream almost died but he is alright now.'' Deadstone says ''And we were attacked by RiverClan because they were running out of prey, so they decided to attack us for territory. They were weak because of the lack of food, so we won. ''

Flowerheart looked to the ground. Lilyshadow wasn't a good deputy, that was for sure, now what would happen if she became the leader?

''You should rest.'' Deadstone says ''I know you haven't been kidnapped by ShadowClan cats, Flowerheart. Don't worry. We will protect you from Lilyshadow.'' She mews quietly ''We heard from Blazeclaw that Lilyshadow is planning to attack the clan with a bunch of rouges and kill certain cats.''

Flowerheart looks surprised. Deadstone walks away. She then heads for the elder's den, to check on Runningdream. Since Lilyshadow was now the deputy and Rosesong was gone, noone visited him.

''Flowerheart! You are back!'' Runningdream said, with a weak voice. ''Come here, have a mouse.'' The elders gives the she-cat a grey mouse.

''Thank you, Runningdream!'' Flowerheart says, and happily eats the mouse. ''It's good to be home again.'' She mews cheerfully.

Runningdream looks to the ground. He then whispers''Flowerheart... I had a dream, from StarClan, but I believe that if I told anyone about it, they wouldn't believe it! Can I tell you about it? You are a good cat, Flowerheart. I think this dream was meant for me to tell you something.''

Flowerheart nods and sits down. ''I was walking in the camp, when suddenly some shadows started to attack the clan. They were led by a bigger shadow. I soon noticed they were actually strong cats, with dark hearts in their chests. You were there too, with your friends.'' He mews quietly. ''One of the cats attacking was all white. He said he came for you, that you were going to stay with him. Suddenly, you dissapeared, then came back, and a fire started, burning the woods... And then, everything became spring.''

She nodded. ''I think StarClan is trying to tell me something.''

''It's getting late. You should go now.'' Runningdream said.

Flowerheart smiled and walked away. She entered the warrior's den, and went to her little spot. Dusktail was in his spot of the den. He looked at the she-cat and gave her a smile.

''Flowerheart.'' Dusktail said ''I missed you a lot, you know that, right? It wasn't the same without you around...'' He said ''Besides I had to tolerate Blazeclaw on my own.'' He lays down and closes his eyes, ready to sleep. Flowerheart chuckled at his comment.

She felt a cold breeze past the cave. It was so good to be here again, with the clan. She missed everything about there. The hunting, her friends, her apprentice...

But something felt odd tonight. She didn't actually felt safe. Maybe it was what Whiteslash said to her? She wasn't sure. She felt like even if she ran away from the forest and all the clans, he would still hunt her down.

She wondered why was Whiteslash like this? Rosesong told her something about saving him... But she couldn't understand it.

And how was Auroratail related to him? She didn't remember any cat named Whiteslash in ThunderClan. So how could Auroratail end up here?

She tried to sleep. In her dream, Rosesong was in front of her.

''Flowerheart! Whiteslash needs help. Last time you were almost able to make him happy. This tim-''

''Whoa...'' Flowerheart said ''THIS TIME? I NEED TO WAKE UP NOW!'' Flowerheart, while trying several ways to wake up.

''Flowerheart, you have to be careful!'' Rosesong said ''Lilyshadow has some plans for the clan. You really DON'T want her to stay as a deputy. Imagine her as a leader! You need Whiteslash on your side! He is a strong cat and knows a lot about fighting. He can teach you how to beat Lilyshadow!'' Rosesong said, while everything started to fade. ''My time is up here. Good luck.'' She opened her eyes and looked around, sighing,

She looked up and gasped in fear and surprise.

**''Hello darling.''**

A/N Hey guys! Author-chan here! I just wanted to say, I'm going to make a halloween special tomorrow, so be ready for it. Also, thanks for the asks in me blog, if you want to ask the fanfiction's characters, go to tumbr and search for Ask Flowerheart or askflowerheart. Either way, if you ask anything, I will draw whatever character you asked the question to and he/she will answer it! (Any character from fanfic is included, even Scarletleg or dead cats.)

Also, what do you want to see next time?

1- Flowerheart is captured by Whiteslash AGAIN.

2- Flowerheart escapes Whiteslash.

3- Dusktail defends Flowerheart but fails

4-The clan finds out about our dear Whiteslash.


	19. Chapter 18- The past

Flowerheart tried to scream, but Whiteslash putted some moss in her mouth. She struggled to get away but he was too strong.

Luckily, Moonstar was still awake. He was watching the sky, in hope that Lavenderstar could see him.

He saw Whiteslash passing by. For a second, he wondered how the tom got in the camp... Maybe he was very skilled. x

The brown tom got up and ran to them, ready to claw Whiteslash. The loner switched to his attack position, making Flowerheart notice he had very shaarp teeth.

''Stop, Moonstar.'' Lilyshadow said. Whiteslash quickly took the moss out of Flowerheart's mouth before the leader could notice. ''I know this tom. He is Whiteslash.''

Moonstar growled ''What is he doing here?'' He said looking at Flowerheart.

''He had a rough life. He probably fell in love with your daughter... Also, he is related to Auroratail and is a wonderfull fighter.'' Lilyshadow whispered

Moonstar closed his eyes for second, then said. ''If he wishes to join us, he can talk to Lilyshadow.''

Lilyshadow opened up a smirk. Whiteslash looked at Flowerheart. She was already standing.

''If you wish to talk to me, meet me at that abandoned Twoleg nest.'' Whiteslash whispered and ran away.

Flowerheart looked at Moonstar. She sighed and walked to the warriors den.

''Lilyshadow, I do not approve of what you did when we had a Greencough problem. You are aware that kits and elders should be treated FIRST, then the warriors, aren't you?'' Moonstar said. Lilyshadow flinched and cursed something about Auroratail under her breath. ''I am aware, Moonstar. But we need stron-''

Moonstar growled at her. ''A bunch of elders died. They could have been saved, yet you chose tell Auroratail to save the warriors, even though their greencough wasn't as bad as the elders, so they could have survived another day! Go back to your den.'' He yelled at her.

The tom sighed as the spotted she-cat walked away. He looked at the stars. He usually watched the stars with Lavenderstar when they were warriors...

-Back in time-

It was a peaceful day in ShadowClan. It was leaf-bare. The warrior, Whiteslash, was sleeping in the den of bramble bushes.

''Brother! Brother! Wake up!'' A silver and white cat named Sunpool yelled at Whiteslash. The tom mumbled ''I don't want to... I'm tired.'' He said, yawning.

''C'mon, lazy!'' Sunpool said ''We have been called for a hunting patrol. And after that, we need to check on our mother.'' Whiteslash opened her eyes. He didn't want his mother to be alone with his new born sister. His father went to a journey with the deputy and some clanmates and wouldn't return soon.

Whiteslash got up ''Alright... Let's go.'' He walked out of the camp and into the forest, looking for food. They searched and searched, but since it was leaf-bare, it was hard to find some prey.

''The leader is going to pick a new deputy. I think it's going to be either you or me.'' Sunpool said ''But I hope it's not me. I don't think I'm fit to be a deputy.''

Whiteslash looked at his younger brother ''Of course you are. If he picks you, then we will have a great deputy.''

Sunpool smiled. His ears perked up. ''Did you hear that?'' He said. Whiteslash smelled the air. ''I think we have company...'' He quietly mewed.

Frogsayer appeared from the pushes. The dappled tom looked over at them. He was being followed by a she-cat and her brother that were always with him.

''Hello there, you two.'' Frogsayer said ''You have heard about the new deputy they are going to pick, aren't you?'' Frogsayer said. He always aimed to become the deputy. He made a sign. Soon Whiteslash was pinned down by the tom that followed Frogsayer. ''FROGSAYER, WHAT ARE YOU DONG, MOUSE-BRAIN?'' Whiteslash yelled.

The dappled tom got in an attack position, aiming for Sunpool. Whiteslash was able to throw the tom to a tree and got in front of Sunpool, but the dappled tom scratched him on one side badly. Whiteslash was soon on the ground, bleeding.

''Sunpool, run away!'' Whiteslash yelled. Sunpool tried to run, but the she-cat, Mousespirit, tackled him.

Frogsayer chuckled... And slashed Sunpool's throath.

The silver tom started to chocke on the blood, but soon died, looking at his big brother.

Whiteslash got up, bleeding on one side. ''S-sunpool...'' He studdered. His eyes glowed with anger. ''How could you?''

He attacked Frogsayer with his sharp fangs. The tom tried to dodge, but Whiteslash was faster. Mousespirit and the tom tried to help Frogsayer, but soon Whiteslash beared his fangs in Frogsayer's throat. The dappled tom was now on the ground, dead.

The other tom ran away as quick as he could. Whiteslash was still panting.

''Y-YOU MONSTER!'' Mousespirit yelled and ran away. He followed her quickly.

''WHITESLASH KILLED FROGSAYER AND SUNPOOL!'' Mousespirit yelled when she entered the camp. All the cats looked at her, horrified. Whiteslash enterd the camp

He was panting and there was blood all over his messy fur. His red eyes were still glowing.

''WHITESLASH, YOU MURDERED TWO CATS FROM OUR CLAN!'' The leader said '' You will pay your crimes!'' The leader wasn't a very smart cat, but Whiteslash indeed murdered three cats, but he would never kill Sunpool. Whiteslash tried to say something, but soon there were cats all around him, ready to attack,

''Take Milksight's kit. We can't have a murderer's blood in our clan. Kill the mother as well'' The leader said. One of the cats picked up Aurorakit and placed her on Whiteslash's side. He knew what was going to happen to him, but he needed to save Aurorakit. He managed to pick up the she-kit and dodge one of the cats that was going to attack, running away. They followed him, but he ran to the ThunderClan territory.

Milksight's faith was rather tragic. She was screaming for her kit and son, but soon the ShadowClan warriors killed her. She died crying for the ones she loved

Whiteslash walked and walked. The snow was falling on his wounds and the blood on his paws was staining the snow red.

He was stopped by Stonefang. ''Whiteslash... Leave.'' He said

''Stonefang, please help me! I need you to keep my sister safe!'' Whiteslash said. Stonefang looked at the little kit. She was really young.

''We have too many mouths to feed, Whiteslash... But some of the kits died because of the cold... So I suppose...'' He said, picking up Aurorakit. ''We can keep her safe.'' Stonefang said. Whiteslash had saved Stonefang once when a border patrol tried to attack him because he entered the ShadowClan territory when hunting.

Whiteslash nodded and walked away. He sworn that he would kill Mousespirit and her brother.

-The next day-

Mousespirit was hunting on a patrol. She saw a mouse and ran towards it. The dark cream cat was able to kill it. She swayed her tail and started to walk away, but suddenly...

She saw two red glowing eyes coming towards her. Before she could yell, her belly was slashed and she was bleeding to death. Her brother came to help, which was a big mistake. His throat was soon ripped and he was on the ground, dead.

Whiteslash was now standing before his victims, chuckling.

The ShadowClan cats found more victims killed with the same wounds that were related to Sunpool's murder.

**A/N: **So the reader gets to know wut happened to Sunpool and what made Whiteslash evil! I guess he was just mad because someone killed his brother. This was kind of a halloween special cus frickin Whiteslash killed pretty much everybody.

WE WILL HAVE MORE LONGPAW X EAGLEPAW, DUSKTAIL X FLOWERHEART X BLAZE .

And also, a **LOT of Whiteslash x Flowerheart cus THEY ARE MY OTP. *Grabs Flowerheart and Whiteslash* NOW KISS, DAMMIT!**

Also, I will draw them as humans in me blog. (My tumblr username is sofiapug) If you have any drawing requests, just message me through tumblr!


	20. Chapter 19 and characters

-The time where Whiteslash made a deal with Lilyshadow-

Whiteslash was standing in a hill. Far away from ShadowClan... He didn't know what to do next. It had been a while since he had tried to survive hunting on ThunderClan, trying not to get caught, but there was always an warrior or badger that would harm him. This time the wounds on his paw where deep, they wouldn't heal for a while, so he wasn't able to hunt, and was soon going to starve to death.

Suddenly, a orange and black she-cat appeared from the bushes. She looked quite young, as if she was just made a warrior. (Whiteslash is a bit older than Flowerheart, but not much, like she was 16 and he was 18.) Whiteslash quickly went to a attack position. She could be a cat sent to murder him.

''It's alright. I mean no harm.'' She said. Whiteslash kept his attack position. ''I have heard about your story. Impresive, I must say. That cat was a powerful opponent, yet you took him easily down.'' She said.

''What do you want?'' Whiteslash growled. Lilyshadow flinched, but then mewed

''I am from ThunderClan, the clan where your sister stays at. I am aware that you would like some information about her. And... Someone needs to hunt for you for a while, but since you are a loner, it's kind of hard, isn't it?''

Whiteslash blinked for a couple of seconds, then stopped making an attack position.

''If you want to see your sister again, you must help me with my plan.'' Lilyshadow said. Whiteslash looked at the ground for a moment, then nodded. He was desesperate at the time.

''Good.'' Lilyshadow mewed. She went to the bushes and brought a dead lizard. ''I will bring some food everyday.'' And ran off into the woods.

Whiteslash came closer and grabbed the rabbit with his mouth, taking it to the cave he had found last night.

*I don't know if I can trust her. But I want to see Auroratail again...* Whiteslash thought to himself while eating.

-Back to our time, in ThunderClan-

Two apprentices where walking into the forest. A ginger apprentice and a young dark brown apprentice.

''C'mon, Eaglepaw! You ain't going to find any herbs if you walk so slow! You gotta look for them EVERYWHERE.'' Longpaw said. Eaglepaw sighed, then mewed.

''Why did I bring you along? Or right! You FOLLOWED me. And I know where to look for he-'' Longpaw jumped in front of him, and yelled ''EVERYWHERE!'' Than jumped around Eaglepaw, annoying him.

Eaglepaw grabbed some cobwebs from the trees. ''Don't you have training to do?'' He mewed.

''Flowerheart is resting. She has some wounds and Auroratail don't want them to open again... So they let me spent time with YOU!'' Longpaw says, and quickly nuzzles in the ginger's cat chest.

''Longpaw!'' Eaglepaw said, blushing ''You know that if some warrior sees us, we are screwed!'' Eaglepaw mewed. Longpaw wined ''I guess you don't love me anymore...''

Eaglepaw sighed *Why me, StarClan?* ''Of course I love you, Longpaw... Now if you want to help, go find me some Ragwort Leaves.''

Longpaw nodded and ran into the forest. Eaglepaw kept looking for some herbs Auroratail asked for.

-Meanwhile-

Flowerheart was sitting on the camp, thinking about what Whiteslash said.

''Are you alright, Flowerheart? You have sitted there, quiet, for the hole day!'' Blazeclaw said, coming closer ''That's not very like you.''

The she-cat looked at him, then said

''I think I'm going out. I will be back later, Blazeclaw.'' Flowerheart mewed ''Don't worry about me, I will be fine!''

Blazeclaw stared at the she-cat walking away. He cursed himself under his breath for being such a coward and not asking her to be mates with him.

Dusktail was sitting nearby, watching them, he got up and followed Flowerheart to the woods.

She walked and walked, not noticing the black tom that followed her. Finally, she arrived the abandoned Twoleg place.

It was a really scary place. The she-cat shivered at the sighs of the house.

She entered the house. It was pretty easy to enter since the windows were broken and the door was open. (That rhymed!)

''Whiteslash?'' Flowerheart asked. From a table, a white and black tom stood up.

''You actually came.'' Whiteslash said, surprised. ''That's... Very kind of you.''

Whiteslash came closer to her. Very close. (Oh yeees, the shipping!) Dusktail watched through a window, growling at the sight.

A/N Alright guys! Time to list all the alive or dead cats and how they look like! Also, the shipping is going to be reaaalllyyyy intese next chapter.

**THUNDERCLAN**

Alive cats

**LEADER:**

Moonstar- A big, muscled dark tabby witht thick fur, long sharp front claws, long legs, powerfull shoulders, a big head and dark yellow eyes.

**Deputy:**

Lilyshadow- A medium sized she-cat with tick fur, a fluffy tail, thorn shaped claws, yellow eyes and big, black spots.

**Medicine cat:**

Auroratail: A sleek, tall, har-muslced, lithe she-cat, with a soft muzzle, long white fur with black spots, clear, brillant green eyes.

**Apprentice**: Eaglepaw: A slender, large, long-haired ginger cat with a broad head and brown, big eyes.

**Warriors:**

Flowerheart: A small, muscular, yellow tabby she-cat with short legs, big bright blue eyes, soft fur and a plumy tail.

Blazeclaw: A tall, well muscled, bulky, short-haired light brown tom with dark brown stripes, long legs, sharp yellow eyes with thorn shaped claws and sharp teeth.

Dusktail: A medium-sized, muscular, broad-shouldered tom with black fur, long curved claws. a sleek tail, tick fur, huge paws and red eyes.

Scarletleg: A long-legged, white she-cat with red paws and blue, big eyes.

Silverstreak: A silver, sleek tom with a broad face and silver-gray fur with green eyes.

Ravenfeet: A small, sleek fur, black she-cat with a stump for it's tail and brown eyes.

Willowvenon: A slender, lean tom with pale ginger (Like Goldflower's fur) soft fur, a bushy tail and bright green eyes.

Cloverstorm: A tall, bulky she-cat with tick silver fur and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Longpaw: Flowerheart's apprentice, a small, soft, short brown fur tom with big, bright brown eyes, long claws and sharp yellow teeth.

Sandpaw: Willowvenon's apprentice. A bulky, pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes and soft fur.

Breezepaw: Silverstreak's apprentice, a silver-gray she-cat with black stripes and sharp amber eyes.

Dapplepaw: Blazeclaw's apprentice, has been made an apprentice few days ago, a tortoise-shell tom with brown eyes.

**Queens:**

Feathersky: A bulky, dark grey she-cat with amber eyes and long fur.

Fuzzyash: A small, dark she-cat with fuzzy fur and brown eyes.

Birchfur: A tall, light brown she-cat with thick fur and blue eyes.

**Elders:**

Runningdream: Lilyshadow and Rosesong's father, he is a medium sized light brown tom with big green eyes and short, thick fur with a sleek tail.

Mudbone: Blazeclaw's mother. She is a dark brown she-cat with bright brown eyes and long, soft fur.

One-ear: Blazeclaw's father. He is a fluffy, white tom with only one ear since the other was ripped apart in a battle.

**Dead cats:**

Rosesong; She was a small, slender, light framed, ginger she-cat with pretty, forest green eyes with a sleek tail and thorn shaped claws.

Mothleg; An elder. Died of greencough. He was a muscular brown tabby cat with a white belly and brown eyes.

Mossfeather: One-ear's sister, she was an elder that died of greencough and was a long-haired, sleek, thick white fur with amber eyes.

**Others know to stay at TC sometimes:**

Whiteslash: A big, tall, broad-shouldered, muscular white tom with black spots, red, sharp eyes, long claws, a massive head, thick fur sharp teeth and a sleek tail.

Which character to you want to see more about?


	21. Chapter 20- Memories

**A/N** SPECIAL CHAPTERS BEFORE THE CLIFF HANGER IS SOLVED AND STUFF

Moonstar's eyes opened. His fur was extra messing from sleeping last night.

''Agh...'' He mumbled, and walked out of the leader's den.

''I see you are awake, Moonstar.'' Lilyshadow said, smirking. Moonstar yawned, then he realized.

*It's today.* He tought to himself. The ginger she-cat went to talk with Oakfur. She was thinking of giving a name change to Oakfur.

*Lilyshadow needs to learn that some warrior's names are given because of someone or something important.* He searched for Flowerheart, but didn't find her anywhere. Blazeclaw was sitting in the field getting ready to train with Daplepaw.

''Have you seen Flowerheart, Blazeclaw?'' Moonstar asked. Blazeclaw was startled, not used to the LEADER talking to him. ''N-No, Moonstar! I think she went hunting on her own!'' Blazeclaw almost yelled, nervous.

''No need to yell, Blazeclaw.'' Moonstar grunted and went to talk with Auroratail on the medicine cat's den.

Auroratail was treating Breezepaw's injuries. Moonstar waited outside for a bit, then when she was done, he went to talk to her.

''Auroratail, have you seen Flowerheart? I need to talk to her.'' Moonstar said. Auroratail shacked her head. Moonstar sighed and walked away.

He stared at the sky. It wasn't really cold today, so the sky was clear.

''It's hard to believe it has been so long, right Lavenderstar?'' He closed his eyes for a moment.

-Flash back-

''Moonpaw! This is Lavenderpaw. Lavenderpaw, meet Moonpaw.'' Lionhead said. ''He is my apprentice.''

Lavenderpaw smiled and mewed. ''Hello.'' Moonpaw just grunted in response.

''You two need to get along, alright?'' Lionhead whispered to Moonpaw. ''Don't be rude to her, she is nice but sometimes a bit angry, just to warn you.''

The she-kit glared at him and walked away. Moonpaw shivered.

''Told you.'' Lionhead chuckled. ''ALRIGHT, WE HAVE A BORDER PATROL TO GO TO!'' Lionhead yelled.

One-ear walked with his apprentice, Lavenderpaw. She didn't even bother to talk to Moonpaw.

-Back to Moonstar-

*Thinking about it, that wasn't a good first impresion, was it? I was a real mouse-brain back then.*

''WHY ME.'' Blazeclaw yelled from across the field.

*He's talking about Dapplepaw, isn't he? The kit is worst than Longpaw...* Moonstar came closer to the tom.

-Flashback-

''Alright. Let's keep looking for food. The kits are going to starve if we don't bring anything.'' Moonstar said. It was rare for him to go on a hunting patrol, but it was an emergency and Moonstar was very, very skilled at hunting.

Blazeclaw, Cloverstorm and Dusktail nodded and splitted up. A while later, Dusktail came back with a squirrel. Blazeclaw and Cloverstorm, however, couldn't catch a thing. Moonstar was still looking for something.

''That's all you got?'' The cats nodded. Moonstar sighed and said ''We will have to go near the twolegplace this time. BUT STAY OUT OF TROUBLE! I heard there were tons of mices there.''

The cats nodded and followed Moonstar. They ran to near the twolegplace.

After some time of hunting, they heard a rustling sound coming from the bushes, then a shadow coming closer.

''What in th-'' Cloverstorm said, unleashing her claws ''STAY BACK!'' She hissed.

A small tortoise-shell cat came near them. ''Are from the forest? That's so cool! I always wanted to meet cats from the forest! But you shouldn't be near here because this is MY PLACE.'' It was a kittypet, but he didn't smell much like one, although he did have his collar on.

''Oh no. A kittypet.'' Dusktail growled. Moonstar was carrying a big hare that he caught. ''Who is that?'' He asked

''I'M PATCHES!'' The kit yelled. Moonstar growled. ''Whoever you are, go back to your twolegs. We need this food.''

''Twolegs?'' The kit asked. ''The ones that feed you.'' Blazeclaw mewed. ''I don't have any. They all left a while ago with their stuff and other twolegs sayed at our house. I had to move out.'' He said. Blazeclaw looked at him. He was a rather skinny kit. ''IS LIVING IN THE FOREST COOL? WHY DO YOU HAVE SCARS? HOW DID YOU GET THEM?'' Patches asked, pointing at Cloverstorm's scars. She growled.

-Timeskip after a lot of talking and so Moonstar decided that he could join the clan if he met with them at night in the camp-

Cloverstorm led Patches to the camp.

''THE GREAT PATCHES HAS ARRIVED'' Patches said, pushing Blazeclaw and Dusktail aside. ''STARCLAN, WHY? We already have ONE annoying kit on our clan'' Dusktail mewed.

''Alright, Patches. We will make this short. Your new name will be Daplepaw.'' Moonstar said

Daplepaw started to jump around.

''I HAVE A RIVAL NOW!'' Longpaw hissed. Eaglepaw chuckled.

Before Moonstar could tell who was his mentor, Dusktail interrupted. ''I'm not mentoring it.'' Moonstar glanced at Cloverstorm, but she was running to the forest now.

''You mentor it.'' Moonstar pointed at Blazeclaw with his tail. Soon all the warriors came back to the camp. ''WHY ME?''

''Because Dusktail has already his annoying little brother, Cloverstorm would kill him with her 'calm temper' and the others already have apprentices. So you are mentoring it. Are we clear?'' Moonstar mewed. Blazeclaw nodded. ''Good.''

-Back to our time-

*Dapplepaw is making progress, but he sure is annoying and always fight with Longpaw.* Moonstar thought. *Why did I ever let him in ThunderClan?*

Dapplepaw was asking tons of questions to Blazeclaw. The tom, sighed and started to walk. Longpaw was glaring at him in the distance.

*Anyways, Lavenderstar... It was today I asked you to be my mate.* Moonstar kept looking at the sky *I guess I was alr-*

(NOPE.)

-Back in time-

''Lavenderwhisker, come closer.'' The she-cat came closer. They were in the warrior's den, eating with the others. ''Be my mate?'' Moonstar asked. Lavenderstar was still eating a mouse so she almost chocked.

''AWWWWW'' Some cats said ''YOU SUCK AT ROMANCE, MOONMIST!'' His friend said.

Lavenderstar glared at him for a bit, then mewed. ''Really? Now?''

Moonmist looked at the ground *Mouse-brain...* Then at Lavenderwhisker

''Of course.'' She said, smiling.

-To our time-

*Well I never was the best at romance.* Moonstar glanced at Dusktail. He was sitting on a rock, looking at the sky. *He reminds me of myself when I was young. And Flowerheart is just like her mother. I'm so proud of her...*

Moonstar noticed the tears in his eyes, and tried the best he could to wipe them away before Lilyshadow came closer to him.

''Moonstar, we are getting more cases of greencough with the kits.'' She said ''I say we cure the warriors with what is left of the catmint.''

Moonstar tilted his head ''What is left of it? Can't Eaglepaw go gather more?''

''The twolegplace doesn't have it... Neither does the forest.'' Lilyshadow said ''You shouldn't waste our food and herbs on the weak elders.''

Moonstar growled ''Those weak elders were once strong and brave elders, have a bit of respect, wouldn't you?'' He glared at her, making her gulp. ''And giving the food to the warriors first would be breaking the warrior code. Kits and ELDERS first. Always. Now scram.''

Lilyshadow ran away as quick as she could. Even thought she was a rude and dangerous cat, she knew that messing with Moonstar was a bad idea.

**A/N** More Moonstar chapters? If you want, just tell me!


	22. Chapter 21

**Auroratail**

''HEY AURORAPAW!'' Lilypaw yelled at the she-cat ''YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED TO BE IN THE CLAN!''

Aurorapaw sighed and went to the medicine cat's den.

''Are they making fun of you again?'' Harepelt, the medicine cat said. ''You shouldn't listen to them.''

Aurorapaw sighed. ''Do you think I'm u-useless?''

Harepelt turned around and came closer to his apprentice.

''Of course not.'' Harepelt said ''Go gather some herbs.'' He said, going back to organizing his herbs.

Aurorapaw went into the woods. She looked for cobwebs and other things.

The rain drops were falling through the trees and sometimes hitting her pelt. The she-cat loved the smell of the forest when it rained.

Looking for cobwebs and other herbs, she smiled and looked at the grey sky.

*No one knows the forest like I do.* She thought to herself. That was true. She knew all of the herbs, plants and animals in the forest. She always saw the beauty in the quiet of the forest.

Walking around, she closed her eyes, enjoying the silence.

''I love it here.'' She mumbles to herself ''But some company would be nice...''

Suddenly, Aurorapaw heard a noise. From behind the bushes, a yellow she-cat appeared.

''Hey Aurorapaw! How's it going?'' Flowerpaw asked, smiling. Aurorapaw looked at her, and said ''Good. Shouldn't you be training?'' Flowerpaw shook her head ''No. Deadstone injured her paw so she won't be able to train me for a while.''

The she-cat followed her for a while, but not saying a word, keeping the silence that Aurorapaw enjoyed.

''Say, Flowerpaw, do you like the forest and it's silence?'' Aurorapaw asked. Flowerpaw looked for a while and said ''I think it's rather relaxing out here.''

Aurorapaw closed her eyes. ''Indeed.'' She said. ''Have you seen Scarletleg's kits?'' Flowerpaw asked.

''I have.'' Aurorapaw said. ''Foxkit and Eaglekit are their names, right?'' Flowerpaw nodded.

After she finished gathering herbs, Willowpaw ran up to her. ''Aurorapaw! Something's wrong with Harepelt!''

The she-cat ran to her mentor's den. He had an unknown disease that had been passed by a cat he was currently treating, Aurorapaw stood there, not knowing what to do.

''H-harepelt?'' She asked. But her mentor gave no response. The tom was curled up in a ball, breathing heavily.

He didn't survive the disease.

Aurorapaw became the medicine cat, gaining the name of Auroratail. She was a rather skilled medicine cat, but always quiet.

Entering the forest again to get herbs, she realized that she was in need of an apprentice.

''It's still not the same without Harepelt'' She muttered.

Auroratail remembered all those times the tom comforted her when other cats bullied her, helped her and stood for her. ''I miss him.''  
Flowerheart ran up to Auroratail ''Hey Auroratail! Making a walk in the forest, I see.'' She said. Auroratail smiled ''I'm gathering herbs.''  
''If I'm bothering I can jus-'' Flowerheart mewed, but was interrupted by the she-cat ''You are not. I'ts good to have some company here.''  
The she-cats smiled to each other and kept quiet, the yellow cat following her while she gathered herbs, like when they were apprentices.  
''I understand how it is missing someone special...'' Flowerheart said, surprising Auroratail ''You do?''  
''Of course! Stonefang was really important to me. We used to play together all the time. He taught me loads of things! But in the end, he died without even saying good-bye.'' Flowerheart said. Auroratail's eyes were wide. She didn't except the cheerful she-cat to say something like this.  
Auroratail smiled and muttered ''Thank you, Flowerheart.'' The she-cats kept walking. ''Lilyshadow is mean, isn't she?'' Flowerheart said. Auroratail nodded. ''She said Blazeclaw is weak because he is 'too protective over me' and that will take advantage of him some day...'' The white and black she-cat closed her eyes for a second, thinking about the ginger she-cat.

''I don't trust her at all.'' Auroratail replied. ''She is cold hearted.''

-Timeskip-

-Timeskip-

It was leaf-bare season. Foxkit and Eaglekit were playing outside.

''Foxkit! Stop running! It's not fair!'' Eaglekit mewed, trying to tackle his sister. ''Haha! Can't catch me! Can't catch me!'' She said, playfully (Now you understand why he likes Longpaw so much?)

Scarletleg was watching her kits. ''They are almost apprentices now. Isn't that wonderful, Lilyshadow?'' She asked the she-cat sitting next to her.

''Foxkit is stronger than Eaglekit. I can tell. I want her to be my apprentice...'' Lilyshadow said ''Eaglekit is really skinny and weak. He won't be usefull.'' Auroratail passed by them, listening to the conversation. She grunted, remembering the days Lilyshadow used to bully her.

Scarletleg nodded. ''I guess you are right...''

''WATCH OUT! THERE IS A HAWK COMING!'' Lionhead yelled. Scarletleg ran over to her kits, trying to grab Foxkit first after Lilyshadow's comment. ''Mom?'' Eaglekit asks, trying to run, but since he was weak, he was very slow.

''EAGLEKIT!'' Foxkit struggled and managed to get out of her mother's mouth and help Eaglekit.

The eagle swooped Foxkit out of the ground in seconds, too quick for the others to react.

''SIS!'' Eaglekit screamed, crying. ''SIS! SIS!''

Foxkit cried and cried, but noone saved her.

Auroratail looked at Eaglekit, shocked.

''Foxkit...'' He said, then started crying. Auroratail looked at the hawk carrying Foxkit away. She then looked at Eaglepaw. He reminded her of when she lost Harepelt.

A/N A small Auroratail chapter for Stream that Flows Around Rock. If you want more, put it on the reviews or msg me.

Ok so here's what they would look like as humans:

The girls

Flowerheart: A really small girl with long dark blond hair (with bangs)and big blues eyes and soft hair. She is neither super slim or chubby.

Rosesong: A medium sized girl with long ginger hair and pretty green eyes. She is rather slim.

Auroratail : A tall, skinny girl with medium sized white hair with black dots. (Yus I know it's rather odd)

Deadstone: Chubby woman with black, short hair that goes to her shoulders.

Lavenderstar: A muscular, short woman with shoulder length grey hair.

Lilyshadow: A tall, slim girl with medium sized ginger hair.

The boys

Dusktail: medium size height with red eyes and black hair that covers one of his eyes.

Blazeclaw: tall with medium sized brown hair and yellow eyes.

Whiteslash: very tall and muscular with medium sized white hair with black dots.

Moonstar: Muscular, tall with short brown hair.

Oakfur: Medium-sized with long hair and big brown eyes.

(I'm drawing them. I will post the drawings on my tumblr: askflowerheart )


	23. Chapter 22- Roses

Rosesong (NEXT CHAPTER WE FINISH THE CLIFF-HANGER.)

It was a peaceful day for Rosepaw. She was relaxing in the apprentice's den. It was a rainy day. She could relax all day long. Last night they went for a border patrol and had to chase some ShadowClan cats away.

''Hey Flowerpaw!'' Rosepaw said. Flowerheart yawned and mewed. ''Good-morning Rose.'' Rosesong smiled. Flowerheart looked around and said.''Where is Duskpaw?''

Rosepaw glanced at the spot where Duskpaw usually sleeps. ''I don't know...''

Mossfeather entered the den. She looked nervous. ''Have you two seen Duskpaw? I haven't seen him since last sunset.'' The two apprentices shaked their heads. ''Oh no.'' Mossfeather said, looking around.

Blazepaw yawned and opened his eyes. He and Flowerpaw had been injured in a recent attack and wouldn't be able to leave for a while.. ''Good morning everyone...'' Rosepaw layed down again. ''I'm not going to look for that mouse-brain Duskpaw. He can take care of himslef.'' Flowerpaw growled at Rosepaw. ''Ugh. Fine. Just because you are his friend.''

''You are too much like Lilypaw.'' Flowerpaw mewed.

''I'M NOT!'' Rosepaw mewed.

''YES YOU ARE'' Flowerpaw replied

''I'M NOT''

''YES YOU ARE!''

''NOT''

''YES!''

''Stop fighting! We need to find Duskpaw!'' Mossfeather said. She went to find the leader. The apprentices stood up, waiting for the warrior to come back. She came back with Lavenderwhisker. ''Our leader has decided to send out a search patrol. Rosepaw will go with Mossfeather and Mothleg. You two are almost warriors now and are Duskpaw's friends.''

''I'm not his frie-'' Rosepaw said, earning a shove from Flowerpaw. ''No fighting!'' Mossfeather yelled. The two apprentices nodded. ''We leave now.'' Rosepaw looked at Flowerpaw. The yellow cat had a nervous look on her face. ''Please try to bring him back.'' Rosepaw smiled at her best friend (GASP! THEY ARE BEST FRIENDS?!) ''I will try my best.''

The white and brown tom, Mothleg, was waiting outside. ''Let's get going.'' He said ''if we take long, Duskpaw can already have been killed by a badger or a fox. As his mentor, I can't just sit and wait till it happens.''

The four cats walked for a long time. The rain started to get a little bit stronger.

''I'm so tired! Can we stop now?''Rosepaw said. ''WE HAVE TO KEEP GOING'' Mothleg said ''DON'T GIVE UP YET.''

Struggling, they saw a shadow in the woods. The rain started to get weaker, revealing the black apprentice sitting in a branch, crying.

''Duskpaw?'' Mothleg asked. Duskpaw tried to get away, his eyes were still wet with tears. ''N-no.'' He studdered.

''Duskpaw! You are alive! Let's go back to the camp! You are injured.'' Mossfeather said ''Come on...'' She tried to get closer, but Duskpaw backed away.

''I don't want to go back...'' He mewed. ''WHAT?'' Mothleg said. ''You HAVE TO!''

''Everyone there treats me bad because they KNOW I'M A HALF-CLAN!'' Duskpaw yelled ''I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK THERE! EVERYONE HATES ME!''

Rosepaw looked at him, remembering the concern in Flowerpaw's eyes.

''Dusk. Flowerpaw cares for you.'' She said, trying to sound as nice as she could. ''And you have your brother to look after. Don't leave them alone, they need you, mouse-brain!''

Duskpaw looked to the ground, blushing a bit because Flowerpaw cared for him. ''She does?''

''I just told you she does, mouse-brain!'' Rosepaw said. Mossfeather glared at her, making her flinch. Duskpaw gets up and walks towards Mothleg. ''Alright...''

On the way to the camp, noone says a thing, embarassed that they treated him badly because he was a half-clan.

''DUSKY! YOU ARE OK!'' Flowerpaw rans up to Dusk. He gives her a tiny smile. ''I was worried.'' She mews.

Rosepaw smiles at the sight, then goes to the apprentice's den.

-TIMESKIP-

Rosesong was walking in the camp, looking for Flowerheart, until she spotted her sister. ''SIS! LILYSHADOW!'' She mewed and ran up to her. Lilyshadow looked back and sighed. ''What do you want, Rosesong?''

''So we were at the Gathering and a tom from another clan totally, like, fell in love with him but I told him no and then...'' Rosesong started to mew, but was interrupted. ''Do you think I want to hear your bragging, Rosesong?''

Rosesong tilted her head. ''Huh?''

''You always brag about your beauty and how many toms you attract. I know I'm not a pretty she-cat, you always shove that in my face with your comments about how my fur is messy and my tail is weird, but you could keep all those pitiful events to yourself.''

Rosesong followed her sister. ''But sis I do that sometimes but it's not like I mean it!''

''Of course you mean it! You are always shoving on other about how a pretty little flower you are! And you are always saying to everyone about how ugly and angry I am! You think I didn't hear you gossiping about me?! Think again.'' Lilyshadow growled.

''Lily, I didn't gossip about you!'' Rosesong mewed. Lilyshadow could smell the fear in Rosesong. Lilyshadow started to walk around the ginger she-cat. ''We are just half-sister. We just share the same mother. We aren't sisters, Rosesong. Now get out of my sight.''

''We are sisters, Lily! Please stop saying that!'' Rosesong said, almost crying.

''Go find another sister. I don't want to talk to you ever again.'' Lilyshadow then ran into the woods.

''WAIT! SIS! COME BACK HERE!'' Rosesong followed her, but she was too fast. ''SIS!''

Oakfur was in the warrior's den and heard Rosesong's screams.

''Rosesong... Are you alright?'' Oakfur asked. Rosesong was sobbing. ''Rosesong! What happened?'' He asked, concerned.

''I don't want to talk about it.'' Rosesong said in the middle of her sobs. Oakfur patted her back. ''It's alright. We all have problems, Rosesong.

''Thank you Oakfur...''Rosesong mewed. ''You are a lot like Flowerheart, you know that.''

Oakfur chuckled. ''I'm not. Flowerheart is really kind...''

Rosesong smiled. ''Yeah she is.''

-Later-

Oakfur was walking in the middle of the night. He couldn't sleep today. The cream tom spotted Rosesong sat in the middle of the camp.

''Hey Rosesong?'' Oakfur asked. The ginger-she cat turned her head. ''Hey Oakfur. What is it?''

''I was wondering...'' He asked. nervous ''If you would like to be my mate?''

Rosesong looked at him. She liked Oakfur, but as a sister would like a brother.

''Listen Oakfur. You are a very sweet tom... Any she-cat would be like to have you. But I don't think we mix well. I like you Oakfur. But as a friend.'' Rosesong mewed, calmly.

''o-oh.'' Oakfur said. ''That's alright.''

Rosesong smiled and said. ''Come on. It's getting late. Let's go sleep and forget this hole thing, ok?''

''Ok.'' Oakfur mewed. The two went to the warrior's den and slept. Oakfur didn't took his eyes of the ginger-she cat when she slept.

She didn't knew what would happen if she rejected him.

**A/N** NEXT CHAPTER WE CONTINUE THE STORY! But first, is there anything you guys want to see before or after finishing the cliffhanger?


	24. Chapter 23- Love and blood

Flowerheart backed away. Whiteslash felt his heart break a little bit.

''Well, what do you think?'' The tom asked. Dusktail was glaring at him while hiding. ''Should I accept Moonstar's offer?''

Flowerheart looked to the ground then said. ''I think it would be good for you. Most cats in my clan are nice. I could introduce you to some of them.''

Surprised, Whiteslash smiled. ''You are really sweet.'' He mewed. Flowerheart felt a bit flustered at this.

''But I don't want to meet Blazeclaw and Dusktail...'' Whiteslash mewed. ''Why not?'' The she-cat asked ''They are nice!''

Whiteslash grunted. ''I might tell you later.''

Flowerheart looked at the ground, then Whiteslash and mewed. ''We aren't ACTUALLY mates, are we? It's just that this is all a bit weird... And there is Dusk and Blaze...''

''Well... We can be friends, right dear?'' Whiteslash asked, heartbroken.

''Of course!'' Flowerheart said ''Listen, I have to go, but I will see you later!'' Flowerheart said and ran away to the camp.

Whiteslash sighed and looked to the ground, on the verge of crying. Instead, he unleashed his anger over the house.

The house was already a bit messy but now, everything was completely destroyed.

''Dammit...'' Whiteslash muttered under his breath ''DAMMIT! DAMMIT!'' He yelled while destroying more things.

Dusktail watched, scared of the big white tom.

(DON'T WORRY THERE WILL BE MORE WHITEXFLOWER. THIS IS NOT THE END. THERE IS MUCH MORE SHIPPING TO COME.)

Oakfur was walking in the camp, in search of Lilyshadow, when he bumped into the yellow she-cat.

''So sorry! O-oh Oakfur!'' The she-cat said. Oakfur grunted in response. ''Stay away.''

The she-cat opened her mouth to say something, but the cream tom was already away.

Deadstone, watching the scene, came closer to Flowerheart.

''Ignore him. Lilyshadow has turned him to another one of her servants.'' Deadstone mewed ''Let's just hope she doesn't do that to Moonstar. He is starting to believe it was a bad idea to make Lilyshadow the deputy.''

Flowerheart looked to the ground, remembering when he entered the cave where she was trapped in. ''How could he? I thought we were friends.''

Deadstone sighed and said ''Oakfur, isn't the happy tom you knew anymore...'' Flowerheart nodded.

''Hey Flower!'' Blazeclaw mewed from across the camp, running towards the she-cat ''I finished training with Dapplepaw!''

''Who is Daplepaw?'' Flowerheart asked, tilting her head. ''Oh yeah. you weren't here when I started to mentor him... He was a kittypet but his twolegs left him, and now I'm his mentor since Moonstar accepted him in.''

The tortoise-shell apprentice appeared. ''I'm tireeed. Who is that?''

''I'm Flowerheart! You must be Daplepaw, right? Nice to meet you!'' Flowerheart said. Daplepaw grunted ''You are Longpaw's mentor... You are one bad mentor for training a cat like him... And ugly as well!''

Deadstone growled, while Blazeclaw snapped at him ''HEY! HAVE SOME RESPECT! Flowerheart is a good warrior AND the leader's daughter! If you are going to treat all warriors like this, JUST LEAVE THE CLAN!''

Daplepaw flinched and mewed ''Whatever! I'm going to hunt by myself!''

''We just did! You can't go hunting alone now! You are still an apprentice!'' Deadstone mewed. ''if you do, I'm going to report to our leader.''

Daplepaw looked around, nervous, then ran to the apprentice's den.

''What a rude little cat.'' Flowerheart said ''Maybe he will become kinder when he gets older.''

Deadstone grunted ''I doubt that. He is like Lilyshadow.'' Blazeclaw nodded in agreement. ''Now, now. Don't give up on the little one. He still has a long way to go, there is a chance of him changing for the best.'' Blazeclaw said ''I hope.''

Dusktail appeared from the forest. ''Dusky!'' Flowerheart said and ran up to him.

''We need to talk.'' He stated with an angry look on his face. Flowerheart gulped, then nodded.

''Is everything alright?'' Blazeclaw asked.

''Yeah! Me and Dusky are just going to have a little talk, alright?'' Flowerheart said. Blazeclaw glared at Dusk, then said ''Alright...''

-After they find a place to talk-

''I saw you talking with a white tom today. Who is he?'' Dusktail asked. *If I tell him who he is, he might tell about him to the leader, and ruin the chance of him to getting on the clan... That would make Lilyshadow mad...* Flowerheart thought.

''A friend.'' Flowerheart mewed. ''He is a loner.''

''WHY did you say that you weren't 'ACTUALLY' mates? Have you been meeting him secretly?'' Dusktail confronted her. ''N-no!''

''Was he your mate?!'' The black tom asked, his voice tone getting angrier. ''NO!'' Flowerheart said. Dusktail looked at her ''Do you love him?''

Flowerheart stayed quiet. Did she? She was confused. She didn't know if she loved him or hated him.

''Why do you do this to me, Flowerheart?'' Dusktail asked, almost in tears. ''I-''

Flowerheart was shacking, in the verge of crying as well.

''I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry.'' Dusktail came closer to her. He was tough, but Flowerheart could crack him.

''It's alright.'' Flowerheart gave him a sad smile. ''You are actually a good cat, Dusktail.''

Dusktail blushed ''I-I'm not! Blazeclaw is way nicer than me...'' He mumbled.

''You are nice in your own way.'' Flowerheart said, giggling. Dusktail started to blush even harder. ''Are you ok, Dusky? '' She asked, tilting her head.

'**'I'm fine!**'' He said, looking away. ''Let's just go back to the camp. Longpaw needs to be trained, right?'' He said, his voice a bit shaky.

''Right!'' Flowerheart, smiling, and walked towards the camp.

From the bushes, a white tom growled at the sight.

*She is **MY MATE**, bastard! **I'm going to kill you and rip your lungs off**.* The bloodthirsty cat thought to himself.

A/N We will have more WhitexFlower! Don't worry! We will also have:

LongxEagle

BlazexFlower

DuskxFlower(there was a lot of it this chapter.)


End file.
